For Our Child
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: Married life is amazing! Being a parent makes it even better! Those are Sasuke's thoughts and have been for the past four years. To him, nothing could ruin his perfect life. Not one thing. Then the Akatsuki make their presence known once more. And in a matter of an hour Sasuke's perfect life becomes a nightmare he can never wake from. SLASH! RATED M TO BE SAFE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Some Nightmares you can't Wake From

 **WARNING: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I only own my characters and my story.**

 **SUMMARY: Married life is amazing! Being a parent makes it even better! Those are Sasuke's thoughts and have been for the past four years. To him, nothing could ruin his perfect life. Not one thing. Then the Akatsuki make their presence known once more. And in a matter of an hour Sasuke's perfect life becomes a nightmare he can never wake from.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: First Naruto Fanfiction! Yay! Must say I'm both nervous and excited to finally be posting this. Just please remember that not only is this my first Naruto fanfiction it's also my first anime fanfiction ever so please go easy on me! Hope you all enjoy! Also, I know I still have my two Harry/Spartacus crossovers to be working one, but this story wasn't giving me peace until I at least started it. Plus, my computer yet again needed fixing and has been in Louisville for about two weeks getting fixed. Now that I have it back I can work on them again. Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding! Also, as you can tell I like darker stories, I'll mostly write those stories. Sorry not sorry if that bothers people. I just figured I'd give a heads up now for any other stories I put on here. Also, here's the list of names for the kids and the meanings behind each name so you know just how well they fit their parents personalities:**

 **Kazuki= harmonious hope, one/first shine (Uchiha kid)**

 **Hajime= Beginning (Inuzuka** **older twin)**

 **Katsu= Victory (Inuzuka younger twin)**

 **Emi= Beautiful blessing (Hatake kid)**

 **Akemi= Bright Beauty (Hyuga kid)**

 **Satoshi= Clear-thinking, quick-witted, wise (Nara kid)**

 **Takumi= Adroit, artisan, skillful (Sai's oldest son)**

 **Hanako= Flower Child (Sai's youngest daughter)**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Talking with Kurama"**

Chapter One: Some Nightmares you can't Wake From

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up only to roll over to find the other side of the bed empty. When noises came from the kitchen I smiled then got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Once I was done and dressed in my usual clothing I walked down the stairs only to lean against the door frame of the kitchen to watch the beautiful creature cooking.

Slowly, I crept up and wrapped my arms around my wife causing him to yelp in fear.

That's right. He. Naruto Uzumaki, or Uchiha now, is my wife.

See, Naruto won our fight at the Valley of the End and succeeded in literally dragging me back to the village. I was angry at first, but shortly after I had no choice but to forgive him since the dope had refused to give me no more than five minutes alone.

Though, I'd come to quickly not mind having the dope around. In fact, I came to only want him around. I hated when he wasn't at my side.

It was then I realized I was in love.

It wasn't until two months after I realized this that I finally got the courage to tell him how I felt.

To my happy surprise I found my arms full of the boy and his lips on mine.

From that day on we hardly were apart. We went on missions together, went on dates, went for walks, even shopped together.

A year into our relationship Naruto moved into my family's home and about two months after that is when Naruto started to get sick every morning. He told me it was just a cold and I believed him.

That is, until he passed out at lunch with our friends.

It was in the hospital that we found out that he was pregnant. We knew it was becoming more and more common for men to get pregnant but it was still dangerous, since male bodies still aren't quite built to carry a child, but Kurama kept him healthier than most men.

Nine months later we had a son. Kazuki Uchiha. The boy had my hair color, but was styled in a mixture of mine and Naruto's. His eyes were as bright of a blue as his mother's though I had no doubt he'd gain the Sharingon when he's older, and had my skin tone and Naruto's whisker like birthmarks.

Yet, despite being a perfect mixture of us both, I saw more of Naruto within the boy.

Something I love completely.

Anyways, on the day Kazu was born I proposed and eight months of letting Naruto and the girls plan everything we were pronounced husband and wife at only sixteen years old.

Jump to now, four years later, and my life couldn't be more perfect.

A hard smack to my shoulder brought me from my thoughts to see a glaring Naruto.

"You bastard you scared the shit out of me!" I smirked at him and kissed his nose.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked again not bothering to comment on scaring him.

Naruto glared but turned back to the food and took it off the stove.

"Well Kazu and I are having scrambled eggs and sausage. You can fend for yourself." I just blinked at his back before pulling him to me once more.

"Would really starve your dear husband?"

"I would starve my teme for being an ass." Naruto replied but I could see a smile from the corner of my eye.

"What if he apologized?" I whispered kissing his neck causing him to gasp and nearly drop the food.

"I'd say go wake our son up and maybe he'll be forgiven when he comes back down." I smirked at him before letting go of my hold on him then turned to walk back up the stairs and headed to Kazuki's room.

I opened the door quietly then knelt down beside his bed and shook him gently.

"Time to wake up Kazu. Mommy's almost got breakfast done. He made your favorite." The only answer I received was a small mumbled of something. "C'mon son time to get up now." I said a little louder.

Kazu groaned before reaching up to me making me laugh as I pulled him into my arms and carried him to the bathroom to help him brush his teeth and bathe.

Once that was done we went back to his room where I let him put his own clothes on before taking him once more into my arms and walked back down the stairs to see Naruto had just finished getting the table ready.

"Mommy!" Kazu giggled making Naruto instantly leave the table and walk to us then took Kazuki into his arms.

"How's my big man today? Did you sleep good?" he asked as Kazu wrapped his arms tightly around his mother's neck.

"Yep!" Naruto smiled at our son before kissing him then began to walk back to the table.

Something shiny caught my eye and when I looked to it I smiled at seeing the locket I got Naruto for our year anniversary hanging on his neck.

The locket was a simple silver heart shaped locket that had _"To Hold You is to Hold My Heart"_ engraved in pretty font on the front.

The saying started between the two of us once we both admitted our love for each other. For we both felt complete and safe in each other's arms.

In the locket itself was a justu that allowed memories to be played like a slideshow. I started them from the day we met and went all the way to the day before I bought the locket. Naruto loved it so much he never took it off. The only time was to shower to keep it from rusting.

I smiled once more before rushing over to hold Naruto's chair out, causing Kazu to giggle, then sat down at the head of the table which placed me in between the two people that were my world.

Breakfast was as lively as usual. The same laughs and no stop talking could be heard as Kazu talked about nothing but the park him and Naruto were going to today with Hatake family.

Once breakfast was done Naruto stood up and looked to Kazuki.

"Go upstairs and pick out four toys you want to bring with us today." Kazuki groaned then.

"Only four?"

"Unless you don't want to bring any." That stopped all complaints as Kazu stood and rushed up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him.

We both laughed as we watched him before standing and heading to the sink.

Naruto washed the dishes while I dried and put them away.

A comfortable silence fell on us as we cleaned. As I reached over to take another dish I was met with empty air causing me to turn to see Naruto was looking at the sink with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Dope?" I asked but Naruto never looked up.

"Do you really need to go all the way to the hidden stone village?" I sighed then before walking over to him before wrapping him in my arms from behind.

"It's only going to be for two weeks."

"But why you? Granny already has Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru going! And Neji and Lee have a daughter! Hell even Shika has a son! Why do they get to go together and not us?!" I sighed again.

"Because they feel like my powers are needed. We're escorting a missing nin of theirs after all." Naruto turned in my arms then and looked to me.

"At least let me talk her into letting me come too." I shook my head then. "I can fight teme!" I smirked at him.

"You're one of the strongest ninjas we have my dope, but if we both go and something happens then Kazu wouldn't grow up with either parents."

"So it's okay to risk not growing up with a father?!" he growled and I glared.

"It's not a risky mission-."

"So then let me come with you! It's been two months since I went on a mission! Neji and Lee are risking it!"

"Because the last time nearly cost you your life!" he looked away then and I sighed resting my forehead on his. "You're such a pain in the ass dope." He looked to me then and I smirked. "The Akatsuki nearly got Kurama from you if Kakashi, Sai, and I hadn't shown up."

"Yes but you did and they haven't made an attempt since then."

"Just because they haven't doesn't mean they won't." I pointed out making him pout. "Look dope, usually if they're quiet for this long means that something big and horrible is coming. I can't lose you to them dope or to anyone. I just can't." Naruto looked to me before sighing.

"While that still doesn't answer why I can't go I would feel bad for leaving Kazu if he didn't have at least one of us for two weeks." I smiled in relief when he spoke before pulling him into a kiss then a tight hug as I took in his normal scent.

"I'll be back before you know it." I whispered as I felt my shoulder getting wet and Naruto began to cry.

"I just hate not being there with you! Every time you walk out that door for a mission and I'm not at your side I worry that's the last time I'll see you alive!"

"I felt the same way when you went on missions without me. Hell, when you start missions again I'll feel the same way. But we're both strong and our friends and allies will make sure we get home to each other." I pulled him back and looked into his eyes. "We'll make sure we come back to each other when you start missions again. But for now it's enough knowing I have a family to fight to return to."

Naruto smiled then before hugging me tightly. I returned the embrace before looking over my shoulder when Kazuki's steps could be heard.

"I got them mommy!" Naruto quickly wiped his eyes before kneeling and smiling.

"Did you only pack four?" Kazu nodded and Naruto smiled before looking to me. "Daddy's is going to be gone for a little bit." Kazu looked to me making me kneel beside Naruto.

"Do you really have to go daddy?" I smiled at him before pulling him tightly to me.

"I do little man. But don't you worry, I'll be back before you can properly miss me." I promised making him smile.

I smiled back then leaned in close to his ear. "Watch over mommy for me okay?" Kazu nodded and I smiled at him before standing with Naruto and handing him to my wife before kissing them both and headed to the Hokage after one last look.

And had I known right then just what was about to happen I never would've left in the first place.

Maybe then I could've saved him.

TWO WEEKS LATER: Ten MINUTES BEFORE SASUKE RETURNS

Naruto's POV:

"Mommy look how high I can go!" I looked over and smiled as Kazuki swung higher and higher.

"That is high! Just be sure not to hurt yourself!" I called then sighed.

"You know it's weird to think that the Number One Hyperactive Ninja can be such an amazing mother." I smiled and looked to Kiba.

"I never saw myself as a mother." I admitted then looked to my son. "Though now I can't imagine not being one." I looked to Kiba and smiled.

"How's your little bundles of joy?" Kiba laughed then.

"Hajime and Katsu are the same annoying and energetic twins they were when they were first born! Poor Akamaru gets tired out by them!" said dog whined by his person's side.

I laughed then reached over to pet the dog. "He's so good with them though, and all the kids love him." Kiba smiled at the dog.

"Yeah, who knew Akamaru made such a good nannie!" we both laughed then and Akamaru huffed before turning a protective eye on the three boys that were playing.

Hajime and Katsu. Named perfectly to fit Kiba and Hinata's relationship. Hinata's family never approved of their relationship and nearly won in them breaking it off a few times. But then Kiba proposed and a year later Hajime and Katsu were born. Hajime takes after Kiba while Katsu takes after his mother.

It was obvious both were going to be chasing both men and women off when they got older.

"Her dad talking to you guys yet?" Kiba sighed then and shook his head.

"She keeps hoping he'll stop by and finally meet his grandsons, and no matter how much I try to tell her he never will she refuses to give up hope." Kiba smiled at his boys then. "Of course, she wouldn't be my wife if she did give up."

I smiled at him and nodded.

It went quiet again before Kiba looked to me. "Still no word on Sakura I hear." I sighed then and looked to the sky.

"It's been years now Kiba. If she was going to come back she would've."

"You still don't blame yourself do you?" I smiled at the question before shaking my head.

"No. I stopped blaming myself shortly after she left." I looked to him then. "She just had it in her head that her and Sasuke were meant for each other. When she found out that we were together and tried to attack me I thought I deserved it because I took her love from her. But then I realized that her love was never returned and I couldn't help who I fell for. I wouldn't want to if I could. And besides I never would be happily married with a son if I backed off for her sake." Kiba smiled proudly then and nodded.

"Good. She chose to be a rogue when she left and, though we've yet to find her, she'll face punishment when and if she's found." I nodded then and looked to our boys as they began to play hide and seek.

"Glad to see we aren't the only ones here!" I looked over and smiled brightly as Iruka and Kakashi walked over with my little niece Emi and Akemi, Neji and Lee's daughter.

Emi looked a lot like Iruka but with Kakashi's eyes, well eye. Akemi looked like Neji only with Lee's energy and 'youthful' spirit. She was going to be powerful when she gets older since she takes after both her parents in powers.

What was the strangest thing about all our kids, including those that weren't at the park today, was that they were at most two years apart. Hajime and Katsu were a one month younger than my Kazu while Akemi was a year older than them. Shikamaru's kid was just a few months older than Kazu and Ino and Sai's kids oldest was two months older than my son and their daughter was a year younger. Emi was the same age as Sai's daughter.

"You okay Naru?" I blinked in surprise before looking to the others and smiling.

"Sorry I was thinking about how it was cool that none of our kids were that far apart in age. It'll make it easier for them to be friends that way." They all smiled and nodded as we watched the now five children play hide and seek.

"They're family. Even if there had been a big age difference they still would've gotten along." I nodded at Kiba's words.

"True enough."

The two girls had already rushed off and joined the game while we had been talking and I couldn't help but stare at Akemi and Kazu the most.

' _I can't wait to see you again teme. Two weeks is way too long.'_ I thought smiling as Kazu was the first to get caught and began to argue with Hajime about it.

"More like you every day isn't he?" Iruka laughed.

I looked to him and smirked. "Just you wait until he's older. I can defiantly see his father more in him."

"That's not what Sasuke sees. Hell, it's not what any of us see." Kiba said and I looked to him confused.

"Really?"

"Seriously Naruto? Have you not watched your son at all these past four years? I'm scared pranks will begin any moment from that kid." I slightly at Kakashi then.

"No need to be rude." They all laughed as I pouted then.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard causing everyone to look towards the northern entrance where smoke was coming from.

"What the hell?!" Kiba asked standing and instantly running towards the very confused and frightened kids with me and the others hot on his heels.

"What happened mommy?" Kazu asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around my legs as we all stared at the smoke. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Probably granny beating someone up for being silly. C'mon now, why don't you follow uncles Iruka and Kakashi to their home and play in their secret room for a bit?" Kazuki's eyes brightened before looking to me confused.

"Mommy's not coming?" I smiled down at my son, still trying to stay calm in front of him, before shaking my head.

"I'm going to see if I can help granny then I promise I will come right for you okay?" Kazu looked uncertain but nodded before taking Kakashi's hand while Kiba fought to get his own sons to follow the two men.

Once all the children were with them they both nodded and promised one of them would meet us later before rushing the kids to their home.

I looked to Kiba then. "Let's go." With his nod we took off for the smoke with Akamaru right behind us.

Sasuke's POV:

"Finally home! I cannot wait to hold our youthful daughter once more!" Lee yelled with fire lighting his eyes.

Sika sighed beside me.

"Do you ever just act calm?"

"No he does not. Take my word for it." Neji said looking to his wife.

I smirked at him. "I can't complain. I have two at home."

"As do I." Neji agreed sharing my pain yet secretly loving it as much as I did.

"It must be a drag to live with them every day." I looked to Shika.

"Just because yours and Temari's kid acts like you doesn't make him any less annoying."

"My son doesn't wreak havoc every day for us." I gave him that one.

Suddenly an explosion was heard causing us all to look to the smoke right at the entrance in confusion.

"What the hell?" Shika asked.

"I don't know, but let's go and see what's going on." I said rushing behind Neji and Lee with Shikamaru at my side.

When he made it into the village I growled when I saw a familiar robe design.

"Ah one of the men we are looking for! If you're here then your beautiful and powerful wife must be somewhere nearby!" I growled even lower as Kisame spoke showing his shark like teeth as he grinned evilly.

"I won't let you anywhere near him!" I growled before rushing him.

Only he jumped high to dodge the attack then landed on a nearby roof.

"Sorry to point this out but you don't get to make that choice. Pain gave us our orders and we are to follow them. I hope you've kissed him goodbye, because he will be coming with us!" Suddenly more explosions were heard as Tsunade and all the others rushed to us as the rest of the Akatsuki joined Kisame.

All but one I noticed in fear.

Kisame must've seen my expression as he started to laugh. "Noticed a certain someone not here do you? He wanted me to send his regards. He has a little errand to run for Pain. He trusts you'll understand." I felt my heart hit my stomach as I growled.

"No!" I rushed for the laughed shark man but the group vanished to fight someone and found Naruto.

"Sasuke!" I turned and glared at the Hokage. "Don't be stupid!"

"They're after Naruto! Itachi might've already found him for all we know! I won't just stand here and let him be taken from me! From Kazu!"

"Baka!" she yelled punching me in the face. "Calm down and think would you! They didn't attack any of us while we were here wide open for attacks and they hung around long enough to talk pointlessly with us and they stayed together."

"So?" she sighed.

"So they were trying to get his location out of us. Meaning Naruto is still somewhere in this village hiding. They also must be planning for a huge plan if they didn't bother to fight us now."

I calmed slightly at her words but still was confused. "So why attack a village if you don't know where your target is and if you don't plan on attacking right away?"

"Chances are they want us to be in a certain area before attacking. Possibly in a place that'll make it harder for someone to leave should they succeed in getting Naruto." Shika spoke.

I went to answer when suddenly something slammed into me and I found my arms full.

"You're okay!" I blinked some before wrapping my arms tightly around my wife.

"Thank God you're safe!" I whispered pulling him even closer.

When I finally felt I was okay enough to pull back I held his face in my hands. "Where's Kazu?"

"I sent him and the kids that were with us with Iruka and Kakashi. One of them will stay with the kids and the other will join us shortly." I sighed in relief then before turning to the others.

"Are all the kids safe?" when everyone nodded I looked to Naruto sternly. "Do not leave my side for a moment." Naruto simply smirked and took my hand.

"Didn't plan on it." I smirked back then looked to Tsunade as she spoke.

"So we know the end game for them is Naruto. We know they haven't found him yet which we can use to our advantage." She spoke as Jiraiya stepped forward.

"We'll keep Naruto with Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru while the rest will scatter and try to keep the Akatsuki separated long enough to figure out their plan and stop it."

"Meanwhile Naruto's group will stay around this area and help any survivors get to our safe houses." Tsunade finished as everyone nodded.

Kiba and Hinata shared a kiss, as well as all the couples, before everyone scattered to find the enemy.

"Don't do anything stupid while we're gone brat." Tsunade said turning to Naruto.

"I don't see why we can't fight to." She glared then as did I.

"Dope they don't know where you are yet! If you go out and fight it'll only help them in moving their plan along faster."

"That still doesn't mean we can't fight!" he yelled right back and pouted when I glared deeper. "Look Kurama and I are okay. We've been practicing our bonding and we can handle a fight now! I won't let the Akatsuki get me!" he said.

"Do you ever just listen to people when they want to help you?" Neji asked.

"You're so troublesome." Shika sighed.

"I admire your youthfulness and your willingness to fight my friend, yet I must agree with the others on this one. They are not a group that backs down easily when it's something, or someone, they want."

"I agree with Lee." Jiraiya spoke up.

Naruto just glared at us all and I sighed.

"Naru-." I never got to finish my sentence because suddenly Itachi appeared.

"We knew once we saw my little brother out of the village but not his wife if we waited long enough they'd find each other." I glared before taking a protective stance in front of Naruto.

"You won't get him!" Tsunade growled also stepping in front of Naruto as did everyone else.

Itachi just stood there before sighing. "Why must you also make the inevitable prolonged? We will have the Nine-Tails within the hour."

"You sound very sure of that Itachi." I spoke making him look to me.

"I am." Suddenly Itachi moved his robes to the side to reveal Kazu hanging passed out in his hand.

My throat tightened then and suddenly there was a breeze and Naruto was instantly in front of us. Itachi took off for an alley with Naruto hot on his heels and the rest of us not far behind.

"Let go of my son!" Naruto yelled running even faster.

"Itachi!" I yelled as I watched him pull my son closer to him.

Itachi jumped onto a nearby roof as Shikamaru and Neji made it first to Naruto side in the alley.

I looked up to my brother as I drew closer to the alley.

"Say goodbye to your family little brother." With that another explosion was heard to our right. We looked just in time to move back from the debris of the now destroyed house.

Successfully separating us from Naruto.

"No!" I growled and went to jump onto the roof only to see Naruto and the others take off after Itachi. "Naruto wait!"

"Catch up if you can but I won't let that bastard hurt my boy!" Naruto had paused just long enough to yell that to me before taking off once more for Itachi.

I growled before jumping onto the roof myself and heard the others behind me as I took off after my wife.

Just as we were about to reach him Kisame jumped in front of us.

I growled and went to attack only for Gai to jump up onto the roof then.

"I got this fish! Go and save your wife and son!"

"Thanks Gai!" I yelled rushing past both men as Gai attacked.

Only to notice Naruto and the others weren't anywhere in sight.

"Shit!" I yelled before turning in fast circles trying to figure out where they would've gone.

"Split up! They couldn't've gotten far!" I nodded at Tsunade as the three of us took off into different directions.

Jiraiya's POV:

' _Dammit kid! Why the hell did you have to take off like that?!'_ mentally yelled though I knew at this point Naruto was running on motherly instincts and nothing else.

I looked around desperately before I saw Kakashi rushing to me.

"I found Naruto and the others! Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki are surrounding them!" I cursed before pushing myself faster.

"Take me to them now!" Kakashi nodded and took the lead.

"I just hope we make it." I muttered to myself.

Naruto's POV:

"Itachi!" I growled pushing faster as I watched the bastard jump down and rushed into the park.

The three of us jumped down and moved closer to the man who held Kazuki up then put a Kunai to his neck.

I paused then and felt my heart stop.

"Itachi just let him go! He's your nephew for crying out loud!"

"I destroyed my whole clan. Killing this child won't make a difference to me."

"Give him up Itachi. You're outnumbered." Shika said as Neji released Byakugan.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." We all turned at the new voice and saw the rest of the group join Itachi.

"Give us what we want and we'll let the boy go." Sasori spoke.

"I won't give you Kurama! I won't let you use him for something evil!" I growled then looked to Kazu as he began to stir.

"If you don't then the boy dies." Itachi spoke as Kazu fully woke up then and looked around before his gaze landed on me. The moment he saw me he began to cry and reach out for me.

I instinctively took a step closer only to pause when Itachi held the Kunai a little closer to his neck.

"Neji can you see a way to free him?" Shika asked quietly.

I barely turned my head and saw Neji shake his head softly and I cursed in annoyance.

' _Sasuke where the hell are you?!'_ I growled and made a mental note to lecture the man when we both were calmed down and knew the three of us were safe.

"Why kill an innocent child? He doesn't have anything to do with this." Shika spoke up.

"He is the son of the Fox vessel and my little brother."

"That aside the boy has nothing to do with the situation. Killing him will only anger Naruto and Sasuke making it forever impossible to get the fox and also possibly be the end of your little group. Letting the boy go is your best option." I looked to Shikamaru like he was crazy but then I could see it on his face that his brain was on full planning mode and I turned to Itachi once more.

Placing all my trust in Shikamaru and whatever it was he had planned to save my son.

"Shadow boy has a point." Deidara spoke with a shrug.

"He is trying to trick us." Sasori spoke.

Itachi just remained silent as he looked between the three of us.

"Let him go Itachi. Killing that boy will only cause your plan to fail." Shika said again.

"And just how will our plan succeed otherwise? We need the fox for our plan and in order to get the fox we need this boy's mother."

"And it's been proven he won't come quietly." Deidara mumbled.

"Let my son go and I will." I finally spoke up.

"Shut it Naruto!" both Neji and Shika growled.

I looked to Shika and gave an apologetic smile, knowing I'd ruined whatever he had planned, before looking to Itachi.

"How can we be certain you won't run the moment the child is in your arms?" Itachi questioned.

"This is my son's life on the line at this point you bastard. Even if I took off he'd be in danger." I pointed out.

Itachi really seemed to think on it at that point.

"Don't trust them Itachi! They're just going to take off and I don't feel like dealing with Pain when we fail because of it!" Deidara growled causing me to glare at him.

Itachi continued to stare at me as he thought my words over.

"I let the boy go and you'll come with us?"

"Not until I know he's safe. Once I know he's safe I won't fight you." I told him then turned my thoughts to someone else.

" **You've been listening in?"**

" **I've heard everything kid, but I still don't know where you're going with this. Shikamaru had it right to keep them talking until back up arrived. But I don't know what you're thinking."** I smirked then and nodded slightly.

" **I figured that's what his plan was, but with Shika you never know."**

" **Don't change the subject brat!"**

" **Don't call me brat, bastard!"**

" **NARUTO!"** I sighed then and looked to the fox.

" **Alright, fine, do you remember what you told me when we first merged?"**

" **Kid where're taking this?"**

" **Just….do you remember?"**

" **Yes I remember. I told you you were my true vessel. The only being that could handle my power as they grew older.**

" **Can you use someone of the same blood to be your vessel?"**

" **Well I suppose so. I was in your mother first, after all, but only until you were….wait…. kid, you're not…."** I looked from Kurama then only to flinch when he spoke once more. **"Are you insane?! Don't answer that you've already proven it! Kid not only will that kill you but it would destroy your husband and take you from your son! Not to mention what it'll do to him!"**

" **I don't like it any more than you do!"** I yelled as he glared. **"I know what it'll do to Sasuke and Kazu both! I know it'll mean I never get to see him grow into the fine young man I know he'll be! But I can't let you be used for their gain Kurama! They wanna merge you with the others to unleash something evil!"**

" **You don't think I know that?!"** he yelled and I sighed before shaking my head.

" **Look, whether it's by them or by my choice I won't be making it out of this fight tonight. The Akatsuki taking Kazu sealed my fate. I won't take you and him with me."** I looked to Kurama once more then. **"So I'll ask one more time. Can you go into someone who shares my blood?"** Kurama sighed as well but finally answered the question fully.

" **Since he's your son he should be able to with stand me, though not nearly as well as you."**

" **But can he live a long life?"**

" **With the Sharingon also in his blood I believe he'll be able to. But using me will be very harmful to him. More so than before you and I were merged."** I nodded then and sighed in both relief and sadness as I looked up to Kurama and gave him a teary smile and petted his nose.

" **Then tell me what to do."**

Kurama didn't speak for a minute. **"First he must have something physical of yours. That way I can reach him even if he's no longer in your arms."**

I nodded as I thought of something. **"Would the necklace work?"** Kurama nodded causing me to as well. **"So what do I need to do?"**

" **Tap into my chakra and I'll take it from there."** I nodded then.

" **How long will you need?"**

" **Only ten seconds. Fifteen at most."** I nodded once more before smiling sadly and petting him again.

" **This is goodbye then my friend. Watch over my family for me?"** Kurama did not look happy in the least with this plan but nodded anyways and moved to gently rub his head against me.

" **I will. Goodbye my friend. It's been some crazy years."** I laughed then and let my tears run free then.

" **That they have. But I had a good life."** With once last smile I waved to Kurama then turned my attention back to Itachi who, thankfully, was still trying to decide if I was tell the truth or not.

"Please Itachi. Let him go and I'll go with you. I won't fight." I told him and that seemed to make Itachi finally give in.

"Don't do it Itachi! Something about this just isn't right!" Deidara yelled and I glared at him.

"He is acting out of instinct now Deidara. I don't think he'll do anything that'll be harmful to his son. He will come with us." Itachi said as he set Kazuki down who instantly took off towards me.

I scooped him tightly to me and cooed at him trying to calm his tears.

"It'll be alright now Kazu. I'm here. I'll always be here." I whispered to him.

"I wanna go home mommy." I felt my heart break at his words making me hold him tighter.

"I know you do. And uncles Neji and Shika will take you to daddy then you can go home." Kazu looked to me.

"I wanna go home with mommy." I smiled at him.

"I can't go home honey." I told him then took in a deep breath as I took my necklace off, instantly feeling naked without it, and put it over his head. "Keep this with you and I'll always be with you alright?" Kazu nodded before burying his head into my chest.

"Can we go home now?" I looked to the two behind me, who were still glaring, before walking over to Shika and giving him a now screaming Kazu as he tried to get back to me.

"Naruto-."

"Don't Shikamaru, just, don't." he glared but held his nephew closer.

"You'd better have a plan to get your ass out of this." Neji growled and I smiled at him.

"Just get my son to his father." I turned from them then and faced Itachi.

"You do have a plan right?" Shika whispered and I smiled softly before looking to him.

"I do, but you'll hate it completely." Shika looked to me in shock then glared.

"Then there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone! Neji can get Kazu to safety!" I sighed then and looked to him.

"Just get my son out of here. It about ten seconds it won't matter if they get me or not."

"What do you mean? Why ten seconds? Naruto just what is it you're planning in that head of yours?!" I smiled once more and tapped into Kurama's chakra discreetly as I told them quietly what was going to happen then began to walk towards Itachi.

"You're joking right Naruto? Quit being troublesome already!"

"He just tapped into the fox's chakra!" I heard Neji gasp to Shika.

"Naruto don't!" Shikamaru yelled and I looked to the three of them.

I tried to ignore Kazu's screams for me and tried to fight off my instinct to rush over and hold him tightly as I turned for the last time to my friends.

"Please, take him and get out of here. They won't come after him because they have me and that's all I care about. Just tell Sasuke I'm so sorry and that I love him and that he'd better not blame himself." I glared at them to silently telling them not to do the same either.

"There's no other way?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not unless you want them to get their hands on Kurama, or worse, kill Kazu then get their hands on Kurama." Both looked lost at what they should do and I smiled at them then looked to my crying son. "I love you Kazu. Take care of daddy for me and the rest of your crazy family. They're going to need your smile." I told my son who kept crying for me.

I looked to the other two and nodded as I spoke quietly once more. "Now get him out of here. They won't know what's going on in time and, hopefully, they'll never know I gave my son Kurama. Hopefully they'll just think I released him and spend their time looking for his actual form." Both looked pissed and upset but both knew me well enough to know my mind was made up. I smiled once more as they finally nodded.

"We will be back for you Naruto. We promise." Shikamaru said to keep up the act before they both took off with Kazu crying safely in Shika's arms.

"Are you done with the heartfelt goodbyes?" I turned a glare to Itachi as I told Kurama to go for it and instantly began to feel light headed.

I tried counting to ten and when I thought I was close my vision was nearly all black.

With the last of my strength I smirked at Itachi, who seemed to know something was wrong, before speaking.

"You lose." With that my world went black.

Shikamaru's POV:

"We need to find Sasuke, or anyone, and soon." I told Neji as I tried to ignore Kazuki's cries for his mother.

"I see Kakashi and Jiraiya coming just ahead." Neji said and not a second later did both men appear.

"Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya instantly asked taking his grandson from me who instantly began pulling on his hair and pointing in the direction Naruto was.

"Glad we found you. We have trouble." I told them both what had happened and their reactions were expected. Both paled, Kakashi tried to find something to support himself while Jiraiya silently cursed before holding his grandson closer and fought off tears.

"Where is he?" Kakashi finally spoke and we turned to go back to where we'd left Naruto only to pause when we saw him just laying on the ground unmoving.

Both seemed to lose their fight with the tears, even Neji and I had to look away, as we heard people land behind us. I turned to see Sasuke rushing to Jiraiya. "Kazuki!" Sasuke called and instantly took his son into his arms tightly then looked around in worry. "Where's Naruto?" I looked to the man, really not wanting to show him the scene, before sighing and moving so he could see his wife.

Sasuke seemed to pale, well paler than normal, and held an unreadable expression as he stared at the body.

Slowly, he handed Kazu to the closest person, which was Kiba, and moved to the body while everyone fought their emotions and tears.

Everyone was losing.

Sasuke fell to his knees before Naruto and pulled his upper body tightly to his chest.

It finally hit me that Naruto was gone when he head simply rolled to the side looking away from Sasuke.

He looked to be sleeping. Like at any moment he'd jump up laughing that he really had us fooled which would causing everyone to try and kill him for scaring us to bad.

But he wasn't jumping up. And he wasn't sleeping.

Naruto was gone.

Finally, after minutes of everyone grieving, Sasuke spoke sounding much older than he was.

"What happened." I looked to Neji who nodded then began to explain what I wasn't able to.

Once Neji was done Sasuke looked to Naruto and finally let his tears fall.

"Baka! Why the hell did you do it! All for that damned fox?! Now Kazu won't grow up with both parents! Didn't we always say we'd find a way home to reach other?!" Sasuke yelled before pulling Naruto higher and cried into his neck.

Kazuki was still struggling to get loose and finally succeeded when Kiba lost his fight with his emotions and the kid instantly ran to his parents.

"Daddy?" Sasuke looked up to his son who looked sad and confused. "Is mommy okay?" that seemed to make Sasuke cry harder but he gently set Naruto down and held his son tightly.

"Mommy's-." Sasuke stopped there not knowing what to tell his son. Or just so emotional he couldn't get the words right.

"Your mommy's going to be asleep for a really long time." I tried helping but only seemed to make the kid sadder.

"I don't mommy to sleep for a long time!" I tried again.

"Your mommy didn't want to either Kazu, but he-."

"Stop." I looked to Sasuke in shock. The man still had tears running down his face but his eyes held know emotion in them. Almost like he was just a walking corpse or something.

"Sasuke?" said man stood and turned to all of us before looking to his son then the necklace around his neck then suddenly his Sharingon was out and Kazu was out in an instant.

"Sasuke!" Lady Hokage yelled in shocked anger.

Sasuke looked to her and glared as his eyes went normal again. "He doesn't need to be awake for this conversation."

"What conversation?" Kakashi asked.

"About Naruto. About that damned fox. About any of it."

"Well I get him being to young to understand but I don't get why he needed to be-."

"For someone so smart you're being an idiot right now." I glared at him then. "I don't want him to know about anything not only because he's too young but because of the pain it'll cause.

"Well until he's older to where he'll understand only our emotions will-." Sasuke suddenly laughed and I was suddenly very cautious of the man before me.

"You still don't understand."

"Then help us to." Lady Hokage spoke but I could tell she was cautious too. Everyone was."

Sasuke sighed before slowly taking the necklace from Kazu's neck and held it tightly in his fist.

"I don't want him to ever know the kind of pain I feel right now," he looked to us then, "and because of that I don't want him to ever know about Naruto, the Akatsuki, any of it."

It was then I began to believe Sasuke was losing it.

"Not have him knowing about his own mother?!" Lady Hokage yelled.

"That's right."

"That's impossible Sasuke! First off he's old enough that some memories may have taken hold enough for him to remember later one! Second off pictures hang all over the place in all our houses! How the hell do you expect us to explain those?! What about the villagers?!" Kiba yelled causing Sasuke to glare.

"Simple. Tsunade will figure out a way to block any memories Kazu may be able to hold on to. As for pictures and mementoes, take them all down and hide them. Leave nothing out that he could find about Naruto. As for the villagers, a law was made for Naruto forbidding everyone to speak about that damned fox and a law can be made for Kazu." Everyone just looked to Sasuke in shock.

"You want to wipe Naruto from the village?!" Jiraiya gasped.

"I don't want him knowing the pain I'm feeling now. And I don't want him looking for answers. If the Akatsuki never learn where the fox actually went then Kazuki will be safest not knowing anything either."

"And when Kurama-."

"Don't ever say that name!" Sasuke growled looking to me.

"And when….the fox….makes contact with the boy?" Sasuke looked to his son.

"Since I know he can hear us he'll know not to ever make his presence known." I was beginning to worry for the man in front of me then.

"Um….right….Sasuke this just isn't possible." I tried reasoning.

"It's very possible because everyone will go home and do as I've asked!"

"You're asked us to wipe a person we all love from our lives forever! We know he was your wife but he was our friend and family too! We loved him and we all feel the loss right now!" Ino yelled through her tears as Sai tried to comfort his wife. "How can you just ease him so easily from this village?!"

"I know it won't be easy." Sasuke said finally calming down. "But it must be done. To save Kazu from the pain this night caused, and to keep him safe."

"And how is him not knowing anything safe? Naruto should be the best example on how hiding something like this isn't ever good" Neji said.

"And he'll become a ninja. You won't be able to stop that. Even if you try you know he's too much like Naruto. He will become a ninja and then the chances of meeting people, friend and foe alike, will see the resemblance and will tell Kazu somethings. He'll begin asking then." Sasuke seemed to think on that for a moment.

"When and if that time comes I'll deal with it." Was all he said. Then looked to Lady Hokage. "Tsunade please." Sasuke begged.

Everyone looked to the woman, who looked every bit her actual age now, before she finally sighed and nodded.

"Alright, fine, you win. I'll see if there's a jutsu we can use to block his memories. But I'll warn you now, memories are tricky. If something, even the smallest of things, makes him remember something then if he would've held any memories they will all come back. There's nothing we can do at that point."

Sasuke sighed in relief but nodded.

"As for the mementoes and the villagers, we'll do as you ask. But again, should he find anything in their homes and asks about it there's nothing anyone can do."

"They can refuse to answer him." Sasuke growled.

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Yes, they can do that I suppose. Now then, as for the villagers. I'll make the law to stop anyone from speaking of Naruto, but I won't erase him completely. He's done way too much for this village to be lost to its history forever." Sasuke seemed to think on this before nodding.

"Thank you. All of you." The night's events were slowly catching up with him and I walked up to the man.

"Why don't I get you two home now?" Sasuke huffed then.

"Home died with him. Now it's just a house we live in." I sighed at that but nodded and looked to my friend's body once more. "I can't leave him." Sasuke said following my gaze.

"I'll take him to the Hokage Tower. He'll stay there until a funeral can be prepared." Tsunade spoke and picked up the man she saw as a son and began to walk sadly back to her tower never once looking from Naruto's peaceful face.

Once Naruto and Lady Hokage were out of sight everyone slowly left leaving only me, Jiraiya, and Sasuke who still held Kazu in his arms.

Sasuke looked to the locket before opening it and let all the memories play out before us.

Soon the pain was obvious on his face and he snapped the locket shut before tossing it hard into the forest where it landed somewhere out of sight.

"Let's get back." Was all he said leaving me and Jiraiya looking in the direction the locket went before turning to help Sasuke back to his place.

As we walked I could only think of thing.

' _Things will never be the same again.'_

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Neutral? Remember this is my first attempt at anime fanfiction and my first Naruto one so please go gentle! I hope you guys enjoy it and I do promise I've not forgotten my Harry/Spartacus crossovers. This one just wasn't giving me peace so I needed to get this one at least started so that I could focus better on the other stories. Also, sorry yet again for my absence. I just got my computer back yet again from being fixed in Louisville for about two weeks. Now that it's back I'll be able to work more on my stories. Thank you to my fans who are like the world's most patient people! I love all of you guys and your support does not go unnoticed! Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ten Years Later

 **WARNING: I don't own Naruto or the characters. I only own my story and characters that I add.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: So, I forgot to mention in the first chapter just when this is set exactly. As I mentioned Naruto won in bringing back Sasuke. The Akatsuki war and the Fourth Great Ninja war never happen. During a mission Naruto nearly loses Kurama, mentioned in last chapter, and because of this Jiraiya decides to try and help Naruto and Kurama merge earlier than in the canon. Which is how and why Naruto knows his actual name. Thank you to all who've reviewed, liked, and followed this story! Support is loved and does not go unnoticed! Now I will say that I now have two jobs to help me out, so, the more reviews I get the harder I'll try and make room to work and update. Less reviews means I'll take my time. Either way there's no set and stone days that this'll get updated. Also, just so I don't get reviews on this, there will be something's I write in this story that might not make since now or aren't giving a lot of detail. This is because I'm planning on making this into a really long story, a mini series of sorts, so anything from these two chapters that confuse you WILL BE answered in later chapters. This I promise. SO NO BASHING! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I realized I forgot Choji, but that's just because I don't like him so I never think about him, so I added him and his family in this one. You also get to meet Hajime and Katsu's dogs. All the names are below:**

 **Kaede= Maple (Choji's kid) (This is because it's the only food name his wife found acceptable)**

 **Mamoru= Protect (Hajime's dog)**

 **Yoshi= Righteous (Katsu's dog)**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

Chapter Two: Ten Years Later

Kazuki's POV:

"Get back here Kazuki! You've gone too far this time! That statue is sacred! Get back here!" I turned to smirk at the ninjas chasing after me and laughed.

"As if! Catch me if you can!" with that I took off even faster through the village.

I turned down an alley and hid behind a bunch of boxes as the two ninjas ran passed.

I snickered quietly before slowly walking to the entrance of the alley and looked around to make sure they were gone.

When I was sure they were gone I slowly began to leave the alley.

"And just what has you hiding in here?" I jumped in fear and turned quickly to see dad glaring at me with crossed arms.

"Uh, hi dad." I said with a small laugh.

Dad's glare seemed to deepen then. "And just why are you being chased by those men and not in class?" I shrugged.

"They just started chasing me?" I tried and he sighed.

"Kazuki why must you cause such trouble around the village?" I glared then and looked from him.

"And what makes you think I did anything?" dad just stared at me.

"There you are!" I turned and saw the two men from before rushing to us glaring.

"Lord Uchiha sir!" they said and bowed to my father.

I glared at them and looked to the ground. "Sorry to have to tell you this sir, but your son pulled yet another of his pranks today." One said.

"And this time he went too far." The other man said.

I could feel dad's gaze on me then. "And just what was it my son was doing?"

"He painted the Village Hero….as a clown." I could feel the anger radiating off dad as the men spoke.

"Is this true?!" I flinched and looked to him.

"Um….maybe?" I tried and he just glared at me. "Alright, fine." I sighed.

"Thank you for telling me. I will see that it's taken care of." Both men bowed to dad once more and rushed off as dad glared at me once more.

"Dad I-."

"Why do you insist on acting this way?! Painting on statues and pulling pranks is not how Uchiha's act!" I glared at him then.

"Dad-."

"That is a very sacred monument to our village! What on earth made you think it okay to paint him a clown! Of all the pranks you've done this one is by far the worse! They were right you went too far!"

"I was just trying to make people laugh! I didn't hurt anyone!" I yelled when I got tired of him not letting me talk.

"There are plenty of other ways to make people laugh! Ways more fitting of Uchiha's!" I looked from him then to hide my anger and hurt.

Dad sighed but I refused to look at him. "You are to go to class. Afterwards you will come straight back home and we will discuss this more." I sighed then and glared at him.

"Understood?"

"Whatever." I mumbled and pushed past him and rushed to school.

' _The hell does he know anyway?! Not like he actually cares about me!'_ I mentally yelled.

Though, deep down I knew that wasn't true. Dad did care for me. He made sure I was always fed and had clothes to wear and made sure I could finish class to become a ninja.

But there was more than just making sure I had my basic needs.

When I reached the building I rushed into class and offered a small smile at uncle's glare.

"Nice of you to finally join us Kazuki." Uncle Iruka said and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh, yeah, sorry I'm late." With one last glare from uncle I rushed to take my place next to Satoshi.

"You're so troublesome you know that?" he asked and I glared at him. "You know if you keep screwing up and being late like this uncle will be angry enough to not let you graduate." He said and I glared deeper at him.

"My dad may be a jerk at times, but he knows how important this is to me. No matter what I do I know he wouldn't take this from me. Not with finals coming tomorrow.

"We're talking about the same uncle right? The one who's, like, never here and always taking on troublesome missions and when he is here you two always fight?" I growled then.

"We may fight but that doesn't mean he would take this from me! I just know he wou-."

"Are you two done?!" we both looked to see uncle glaring at us.

"Sorry Sensei." We both said and looked to the desk.

Class went on as normal then and when uncle dismissed us I tried to rush out before he could stop me.

"Kazuki. Stay."

' _Damn!'_ I groaned before glaring at my cousins as they laughed at me and left the room.

Once everyone was gone I turned and looked to uncle.

"Why were you late this time?" he asked and I looked from him then. "Kazu." He warned and I sighed.

"I….may or may not have painting the Village Hero's statue….as a clown." I flinched then waiting for him to yell at me too.

When no yelling happened I looked to uncle to see him simply staring at me.

There was a sadness that flashed quickly through his eyes before he sighed then moved to a closet and took out a bucket, soap, and a sponge before turning to me.

"Follow me." Confused I did as he said and paused when he did outside as he filled the bucket up. Once it was full uncle turned and began walking towards the center of the village.

It was when I saw the statue that I knew what he was gonna make me do.

Uncle sat the bucket down and added the soap before turning to me and handed me the sponge.

"Clean him up." I groaned but took the sponge and looked to the statue.

"And just how am I supposed to reach his face?"

"The same way you did so before. I would assume you used his arms as a sit to do so." I groaned again.

"But uncle this paint is hard to get off! I'll be cleaning forever!" uncle simply glared.

"Don't go around painting sacred statues and you can avoid the cleanup in all." I glared then and roughly shoved the sponge into the water before jumping up to start cleaning his face.

"I don't even know why this is here. He's not buried here or anything. Not that anybody will tell us where he really is." I mumbled the last part hoping he wouldn't hear.

He, of course, did.

"You know it's forbidden to talk about him and that includes showing where's he's buried."

"But why? Why would letting people visiting his grave be a crime? It's not like it'd be talking about him just paying respects to the one who saved us! I don't even understand why it's a crime to talk about him!" uncle simply stared at me with a look that clearly said he was at a loss at what to say.

We fell into a somewhat comfortable silence for a little bit before I spoke up and changed the subject.

"You know I was supposed to go straight home after school."

"I'm sure your dad won't mind when he learns you were with me and what you were doing." I glared then and scrubbed the statue a little harder than needed.

"I doubt that'll be the case. He's not the understanding type." Uncle went quiet again before he spoke again a few minutes later.

"Is that why you do all pranks?" I paused then and looked up into the now clean face of the statue before sighing.

"In truth I didn't want to paint him a clown. I admire the Hero a lot."

"I got that from your outburst a moment ago. What I don't understand is why paint him a clown? Why paint him at all?" I refused to look at uncle and simply shrugged.

"You know you can talk to me right? You can talk to any of us and we'll listen. Even your d-."

"Don't say my dad would listen when you know he wouldn't!" I growled causing uncle to stop talking in shock.

"Kazu-."

"Just, forget I said anything." I ground out and went back to cleaning the statue.

After a few more minutes of silence uncle sighed making me look to him to see he was scratching his face in thought.

"You know I was thinking maybe I could take you for some Ramen once you're done here. Kakashi and Emi would be pissed, as would all the others were they to find out, but I think I'm allowed to spoil my nieces and nephews individually every now and then right?" I stared at uncle in shock making him look to me and smile.

"So what do you say?" I laughed happily then.

"I say I'll have him cleaned up in no time at all!"

LATER AFTER RAMEN

"That was amazing! Thank you uncle Iruka!" I yelled as uncle laughed.

"Remember just don't let the others know I took you out or I'll end up broke."

"What about Emi and uncle Kakashi?" uncle smiled then.

"Oh I think they'll understand once I tell them everything." I smiled at him then and put my arms behind my head.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow's final?" I sighed then and shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope I am." I felt his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see him smiling.

"I know you'll do great. And I know you'll make everyone proud. Just as the others will do great." I smiled and him and nodded.

"We'll become even stronger than our parents! We'll make the Rookie Nine look like babies when we're done!" uncle laughed then.

"Somehow I don't doubt that!" I smiled brightly then and walked a little faster.

Only to pause when I saw dad standing at our front door glaring.

"Where have you been?!"

"Uh….hi….dad…." dad just glared again.

"He was with me." We both looked to uncle as he stepped up beside me.

"And just where did you take him?"

"He made me clean up the Hero then took me for some ramen." I said and dad looked to me before sighing.

"Go upstairs Kazu."

"But-."

"Now!" he growled and I glared as I stomped passed him and up the stairs.

Only to quietly walk back down them low enough to hear dad and uncle talking but high enough they couldn't see me.

"Why would you take him?" dad asked.

"He did say you wanted him home right away after class, but when he told me what he'd done I figured I would-."

"Do my job for me." Dad growled and I didn't need to see uncle to know he was glaring.

"He needed to clean up his mess."

"And after I was done talking to him I would've him clean it."

"And what would there be to talk about huh? Would you talk about how lonely he is? How much you're not here? Or maybe you'll actually set him down and tell him about-."

"Don't even mention that!" dad growled and I was confused then.

"It's been ten years Sasuke! We've all moved on! It's time you do the same before you lose your son too."

Both went silent then before dad sighed.

"Thank you for making him clean up his mess and taking him for dinner. I'm sure he really enjoyed it."

"Sasuke-."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dad went to close the door but something stopped the door.

"You know he's worried for the finals tomorrow Sasuke." Dad never turned back to look at uncle but he still continued. "Please, just talk to him. You've both lost a lot, but your pain is becoming his."

"Goodnight Iruka." Dad said and finally shut the door.

I rushed up the stairs then and back into my room before dad noticed me and laid down on my bed feeling more confused than ever.

' _Was uncle talking about mom? Why would dad still be in pain?'_ I thought before rolling over and staring at my wall.

' _Why would dad's pain become mine? Does it have something to do with why no one will talk about mom?'_ I thought before sighing sadly and closed my eyes trying to block out any sad thoughts so I could get a good night's sleep.

I had finals tomorrow after all.

THE MORNING BEFORE FINALS

I woke up the next morning and shut the alarm off as I slowly got out of bed. I went about my morning routine and once I was dressed in my normal outfit **(think Sasuke's when he was fourteen only it's more black than blue)** and checked myself in the mirror one more time before going down the stairs and sat at the table as I watched dad make breakfast.

"Morning dad." I finally said.

"Good morning son." Dad replied then went back to finishing the cooking.

When dad turned around I was shocked to see scrambled eggs and sausage. I blinked before looking to dad confused. "Scrambled eggs and sausage?"

"It's still your favorite is it not?" that only caused more shock to enter me.

"Yeah, it's still my favorite breakfast, but how did y-."

"I may be busy with missions and helping granny Tsunade, but that doesn't mean I don't know my son." I blinked again before smiling brightly and dug in.

Sasuke's POV:

I felt my heart warm when I saw that bright smile of Kazu's.

' _He hasn't smiled like that in years. I can't believe I never noticed it.'_ I thought and couldn't help but notice how his smile was exactly like his mother's.

Sadness entered me once more as I thought of Naruto before shaking my head of such painful thoughts.

It hurt to even think his name.

Instead I turned my attention back to my son. "Are you ready for your final?" Kazu paused in his eating and sighed.

"I'm ready." I just looked to him.

"You don't sound sure of that." He flinched and looked down at his plate.

"I can handle it." Was all he said and I sighed.

"It's okay to admit you're scared."

"It's not the Uchiha way to admit fear." I glared at the comment before sighing to calm down before speaking.

"I suppose I deserved that one. But you are an Uchiha-,"

"I'm reminded of that every day." He growled.

"And because of that you are strong." I continued as if he didn't interrupted me. "I know how important becoming a genin is to you and I've seen you train when you believe me too busy to help you. I've seen you train with you cousins, Satoshi and Hajime mainly it seems, you are as strong as I was at your age. As strong as y….well….you're strong. You will pass your final and you will make your clan proud. Make me proud." Kazu stared at me the whole time with his mouth hitting the table.

All was still and quiet for a few more minutes before Kazu broke into the brightest smile I'd seen on the boy.

"He can throw anything my way! I'll pass his stupid test and be the best one!" he cried out and I gave him a small smile.

Kazu smiled brightly once more before blushing and looking to the table mumbling. "What was that?" I asked and he sighed before speaking louder.

"Well….once I'm a ninja….I'll be able to go with on your missions….I can help with money and we can be together. You wouldn't have to take on so many missions either. You could actually be home more." It was my turn to stare at Kazu in shock.

" _Hey Teme now that Baa-chan has taken you off the restricted missions list we can go on missions together more! Maybe even just the two of us!"_

" _Whatever you say Dobe."_

" _You could try and sound more excited you bastard!"_

I shook my head at the sudden memory and blinked a few times to fight back the tears before speaking.

"Perhaps we could. Though only the missions that're no higher than C. Possibly B depending on the mission." I offered and he looked at me yet again shocked before smiling brightly once more.

I smiled back and simply watched him as he went back to finishing his breakfast.

It hurt to see just how much of his mother was in him. Everyday more and more of Him was coming through.

Something that would have at one point brought me nothing but happiness.

I sighed once more trying to stop the memories and emotions as Kazu stood and asked if we could go to the school.

I nodded and stood following my son out of our house.

DURING THE FINAL

I stood next to Shika as we all waited for our kids to come out to tell us if they made it or not.

"I'm honestly surprised to see you here." I looked to Shika then and glared.

"What does that mean?!"

"It means I thought you would find some random mission more important than being here."

"My son is about to take a huge step in his life! There isn't a thing that could stop me from being here!"

"That is proven with you being here. But I figured since He isn't here to share it you would think of something to avoid it." I flinched then and looked from my friend.

"I-I'm here for the both of us. Besides, even if it hurts I would never miss such an important moment for my son. I wouldn't miss it for any of my nieces and nephews either." Shika nodded beside me.

"If only you showed your love for Kazu more. That kid really needs you you know." I looked to him.

"I love my son."

"And we all know that, but you're not there for him. Something he's beginning to show more and more."

"Like how he painted His statue a clown." Kiba said walking up to us with Hinata.

I looked to them both and glared before sighing and nodding my greeting. "I hear you two are expecting again." I said needing a quick change in subject. Both seemed to brighten then and nodded as Kiba placed a hand on his wife's stomach.

"A month along now!" I smiled sadly at them before quickly looking away as my mind painted a picture of me doing the same thing with Naruto.

"Congratulations." I told them and looked Neji and Lee walked up.

"Our youthful nieces and nephews will be walking in our footsteps in moments just as our youthful daughter did a year ago! Such a joyous time indeed!" Lee cried out.

"I can practically feel the youth flowing from that building!" Akemi screamed by her mother making her dad sigh.

"As long as we can eat afterwards I'll be happy for my son." Choji said causing his wife to smack him. "Ouch! I was kidding Karou! Of course I'll be happy for Kaede even if we don't go and eat!" Karou sighed but smiled and turned to Hinata and began to talk about her pregnancy.

"I'm still trying to get over how quickly time has flown! Our babies are ninjas now!" Temari said at Shikamaru's side.

"Yeah….ten years have already passed." Neji said.

"I can't believe it myself." Kakashi said walking up to us. "Waiting for my wife and daughter to come out to tell me she's a ninja now. I still remember waking up at three am just to change her diaper as if it were yesterday." Everyone nodded then and began talking to each other happily

I simply stood there watching.

"I see our group is slowly forming!" everyone looked to see Ino and Sai walking up to us with Hanako holding Sai's hand. "Have any of them come out yet?"

"Some of their other classmates have already come out. I'd be willing to bet they're all waiting for each other before coming to us." Hinata said and we all nodded at her.

Ever since she got with Kiba her confidence grew with each passing day and now she talks without her normal stutter and doesn't try to hide her face. Even hers and Neji's relationship was able to fully grow. Neji was even more protective of Hinata now than back then. More so with one child becoming and genin and another on the way.

"I can't wait to join them next year!" Hanako said and Ino smiled at her daughter.

"One at a time sweetie. I'm barely making it with your brother being old enough to be a genin. I still have to prepare for you."

I looked around at all my friends and couldn't help but notice everything was how it should be except for one thing.

And that hurt more than anything. See all the couples together waiting side by side for their child to tell them they were now ninjas knowing my wife was forever out of my arms.

I shook my head and looked to the ground before looking up with the others as the doors burst open and a group of very happy kids came running for our group.

Each kid ran to their parents who instantly began congratulating them.

I looked to Kazu and saw he was standing a little ways off staring at the families with mixed emotions on his face.

I walked up to him making him look to me.

"It appears you passed." Kazu smirked then and pointed at the head piece sitting on his forehead.

"Of course! And I was the best one just as I said I would be!"

"Don't get cocky Kazu! You barely passed and you know it!" Kazu turned and glared at Hajime.

"That was you you jerk!" I smirked at my son and held back a laugh as he huffed and turned back to me with a pout.

"And just what were you tested on?"

"Well, uncle wanted us to do the same test he gave you guys back then. Cloning was way too easy of a test though. I made at least ten clones in a second!"

"More like six clones and it took about ten seconds." Satoshi said walking up to Kazu.

"Shut it Toshi! No one asked you!"

All the while I was trying to calm my racing heart and not let the urge to kill Iruka take over.

' _It's just a test. It doesn't mean anything. I'm sure other classes did cloning for their final as well before them.'_ I nodded at that thought then looked to my son to see he was still smiling. I smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder making him look back to me.

"I never doubted you." His smile seemed to grow then making it finally match his eyes.

Suddenly his arms were around my waist shocking me into standing still before gently wrapping my arms around him.

Kazu let go and looked around again growing a little sad once more.

I turned and saw him watching Ino kissing on Takumi who was trying to push her off blushing brightly from the attention.

It was then I understood.

I sighed, mentally preparing myself not to let my pain show, and turned to Kazu breaking my own rule I made Tsunade make ten years ago.

"I know your mother would be beside himself he'd be so proud." Kazu turned his head so fast to look at me I actually feared he almost broke his neck.

"Wha-."

"Beef stew time!" Choji yelled causing all the kids to get excited.

Satoshi grabbed Kazu's arm and pulled him with the others before he could finish speaking to me.

A good thing to, because I was way too close to breaking down right then. I'm not ready for that conversation yet.

I don't think I ever will be.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tsunade's POV:

"Congrats you little brats! I couldn't be more proud of you." I told them and smiled at all the grandchildren around me.

It's hard to believe they were already old enough to be genin now.

"When do we get our teams?" Hajime asked.

"Can we pick who's on our teams?" Katsu asked his twin.

"Of course we don't get to pick you baka! Our parents didn't so why do we get to?!" Takumi asked causing Hajime to glare.

"Well I don't want you on my team! All you do is nag if you're not doodling!"

"They're not doodles they're art! And I don't want some dumb mutt on my team!"2q

"Hey don't you dare talk bad about Mamoru!" Hajime growled pulling the great pyrenees pup closer. Mamoru was white with a single black spot on his right side. Yoshi, Katsu's dog, was white with light brown ears.

"I wasn't talking about the dog!"

"Why you-."

"Knock it off!" I yelled punching both their heads when it finally got too much for me. "You will get your teams tomorrow and you will deal with whoever is on it!" I growled as they both held their heads in pain.

"I agree with Hajime granny! I wanna pick our teams!" I looked to Kazuki and glared.

"For the last time-."

"I need people who won't get in my way!"

"And just who in here will get in your way?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, for starters, know it alls like you!" Kazuki turned and glared at the boy.

"Well excuse me for using my brain! We're born with it for a reason you know!"

"I do use my brain! I just would rather work through instincts instead!" Kazuki yelled pouting some.

I growled and punched both boys on the head and sighed as they knelt holding their heads in pain.

"I swear you all were born way too close to each other."

"Um, granny?" I turned and saw Emi looking at me and I smiled at the girl. "Will mama be the ones to give us our teams?"

"He will. Then just like your parents you'll wait with your team for your Sensei to come get you. Unless you get Kakashi in which case simply plan on waiting for a while." I said and Emi laughed at the joke aimed at her dad.

"So our aunts and uncles could be our Senseis?" Hajime asked.

"None of you will be with your parents if that's what you mean." I told them. "That's all the hint you'll get. Now then, off with you brats! I may be your granny but I'm still Hokage and I need to do paperwork."

"As if you'll get it done! You'll probably just let it pile up like normal!" I glared at Kazu and punched him once more on the head before sighing.

"I swear sometimes I feel like I'm talking to-." I paused then wide eyed as I realized what I almost said.

"Granny?" I looked to Satoshi who seemed to be studying me.

' _Too much like your damn father!'_ I mentally growled before smirking at Kazu.

"Well, you just remind me of better days is all, now go on already before I kick you out myself!" they all whined but walked out anyways.

I sighed once more and turned to go back to my desk when I saw that Kazu was still standing by the window.

"Kid?" Kazu looked to me before sighing and turning to look out the window.

"I'm assuming there's something on your mind since you stayed after I asked you to leave with the others." I told him feeling annoyance rising that he didn't leave when asked.

' _Just like Him.'_ I thought before pushing it way down.

Kazu didn't speak for a few minutes and finally my annoyance got the better of me.

"Okay brat! I asked you to leave! That means don't just stand there and look out my-."

"Do you think mom would be proud of me." The question came so suddenly I had to use my desk to support me from falling.

"What?" I asked shocked. All annoyance I felt was gone in an instant.

Kazu refused to look at me as he spoke once more. "Dad mentioned it earlier. He said mom would be beside himself he'd be so proud." Kazu laughed then but it held sadness in it. "I didn't even know mom was a 'he'." He finished with a whisper.

"Sasuke said something?!" I gasped quietly before shaking my shock away and walked up to the kid and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It must be a shock."

"Not really. Akemi has a guy for a mom and so does Emi." He said and I smiled at his back before sighing.

"I can personally tell you that your father was right." Kazuki turned to me then and I let my smile grow. "Your mother would be beyond proud of you." Kazu's eyes widened before he let his bangs cover his eyes as a small smile crossed his face.

"What happened to him? Mom I mean." Pain entered me then as I knew I couldn't answer that.

"Kazu-."

"And what was he like? You know I don't even know his name?" he said clearly not hearing me.

"Kazu-."

"Do I look like him or dad more?"

"KAZUKI!" Kazu jumped and looked up at me confused.

I sighed, trying to calm myself, before answering. "I know you must really be confused Kazu, and based on how fast those questions came I'd be willing to be you've been dying to learn about him. But you must understand-."

"But I don't understand! I don't understand why no one even speaks about him! And when they do it's like they catch themselves and change the subject! And yes I've noticed that growing up! It's not that hard to catch even my cousins caught on! Why won't anyone talk about him dammit!"

"That's enough!" I yelled back meeting his glare. "You will not speak to me like that young man! And we don't have to explain ourselves to a child!" I knew before I was done speaking I said the wrong thing but it was too late to take them back.

"Kazu I-." but that kid was already slamming the door open and rushing from my office.

I sighed and sat down covering my face with my hands.

"Why is Kazuki so upset?" Shikamaru asked and I turned to see him watching after the kid.

"Apparently Sasuke broke his own rule and mentioned Naruto to Kazu today after graduation." Shikamaru looked to me in shock.

"He did?" I nodded.

"Kazu then obviously wanted answers. I got angry and told him we didn't have to explain ourselves to a child." Shikamaru sighed then.

"We knew it was bound to happen sooner or later." I sighed as well.

"And it was Sasuke who started it. Somehow I don't find that at all surprising." I laughed with Shikamaru.

"Is Gaara still coming?" I asked needing a change in subject.

Shika nodded. "Yeah, Temari said he'll be here within a day or so. What's this meeting on anyways?"

"Akatsuki." Shika actually growled then.

"They've been quiet for years! What the hell could they possibly be doing now?!" I smirked at him.

"Someone still holds anger."

Shikamaru simply looking from me yet still held his glare.

"You fight that more than you let the others know too." Shika 'tsk' before looking to me.

"So what're they up to now?" I sighed at his change of subject but answered him anyways.

"Well, it's more about rumors than anything. People have been claiming to see a mysterious group wandering from village to village. They'll kill people then suddenly vanish. Only to appear in another village a few days later."

"And you think it's them?" I nodded.

"Gaara believes so too. Which is why he's coming so we can come up with a plan of action in case-."

"In case they come back." Shikamaru finished and nodded.

"Has he finally come to his senses? I know Temari and Kanaro were working on it with him." Shika sighed then and shook his head.

"He still holds guilt for what happened. They arrived hours later and he thinks that somehow makes him responsible for Naruto's death."

"Which we all know is dumb." I said and he nodded.

"Should we send Kazu to the Sand? Gaara said he'd watch his nephew if it came down to it and the Akatsuki made their move. Maybe we should-."

"No," I interrupted, "I don't think Akatsuki know just yet about Kazuki. I think they've been looking for Kurama in his actual form all this time. The people killed probably were just in the wrong place in the wrong time if it's truly them."

"But you don't think it is?"

"Right now I don't know what to think." I admitted tiredly.

There was knock on the open door and we both looked to see Satoshi there.

"Sorry to interrupted, but mom wants dad home for dinner now." I sighed as Shika nodded and turned to me.

"We'll finish this when Gaara gets here." He nodded once more and wrapped an arm around his sons shoulders as they headed home.

I watched them go before standing and looking out at the village as the sun began to set.

' _Something dark is about to happen.'_ I thought then looked to the sky. _'You left far too soon brat. We need you now more than ever. Especially the two you left behind.'_ I thought and held the necklace I'd given everyone close to me tightly before sitting down to try and get some of the stack gone.

Kazuki's POV:

"Stupid granny! What does she know anyways!" I growled and continued to stomp back home.

All I wanted to was to know of my mom. It seems like all the adults know him but me! He's my mom I should know more about him! Yet I've gone my entire life not even knowing mom was even a guy until now!

' _It's like how no one is to speak about the Hero!'_ I thought angrily. The only difference is that I know his name. Naruto Uzumaki. He became the Hero ten years ago when he stopped a group of crazy people from taking the Nine Tails power. He gave his life to hide the fox and that's all anyone is allowed to give on the Hero.

' _I wonder how the village would've been with him in it. To have someone so powerful apart of our village must've been awesome!'_ I thought smiling before it faded with another thought. _'I wonder if mom knew him. I wonder if he was friends with mom and the rest of my family. I bet the village was full of life back then.'_ I thought and felt more anger enter me.

Why was it so bad to talk about mom? Why was it so bad to talk about the Hero? Neither were here anymore. It's not like they could get mad if someone said a lie or something. I just wanna know my mom. I wouldn't mind knowing about the Hero either.

With yet another sigh I tried to go back to be happy about becoming genin and walked the last few blocks to my house.

The moment I entered the house all sad and angry thoughts left when I smelt Ramen being cooked and hunger set in.

"Smells good."

"Glad you like it. I was beginning to think you wouldn't be home before it was done." I looked to dad and smiled softly.

"Granny took longer than I thought."

"Well she does like you kids. More than she probably shows." I nodded and sat at the table.

It went into a semi comfortable silence before dad turned and placed a bowl in front of me.

I smiled my thanks and went to take a bite before I stopped and looked to him questionably.

"You only make my favorite dinner when you're about to leave." Dad simply sighed.

"Perhaps I made it to celebrate you becoming a genin."

"Perhaps I'd believe you if you didn't do it every time." Dad just stared at me then shrugged before digging in himself.

"You don't have to believe me. But I did make this to celebrate." I blinked before smiling brightly and nodded.

"I believe you. Thanks dad." Dad nodded before taking another bite.

I looked to the food and took a bite and smiled to myself when I tasted miso, my favorite.

We ate in comfortable silence. When we were both done dad stood and went to pick up my dish but I snatched it away then took his from his hand as he stood there slightly startled.

"You do them all the time. Let me do them now." I simply blinked before stepping aside to let me to the sink.

I smiled as I walked passed and went to work on the dishes.

' _I don't know what's gotten into him, but if me becoming a genin did this then I'll work my ass off to be at his level. I'll get there faster than he did!'_ I mentally vowed and scrubbed the dishes faster.

Sasuke's POV:

I stood in the doorway and watched Kazu clean the dishes and couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. Only for it to fall when I pictured Naruto doing the very same thing only to turn and offer me his signature grin.

I shook my head and sighed making Kazu look to me.

"Dad?"

"Tomorrow you will be put into your team. I trust you to show the power and proper attitude of an Uchiha." Kazu glared then and turned only to clean the dishes harder.

"I'll most likely end up with family. They all know me. Unlike some people." The last part he muttered clearly trying to make sure I didn't hear it.

I, however, did.

I glared at him then. "I won't have you talk to me in such a manner!" Kazu stopped and turned to me.

"The hell is your problem now anyway?! One minute I thought we were finally being a normal family that spends time with each other and the next you're back to your normal self! I just became a genin! What more do you want!"

I stared at my son in shock and went to answer him only for him shove passed me and rush over the stairs.

Not seconds later I heard his door slam shut and I sighed once more sitting in the dining room chair tiredly.

' _I don't know what to do anymore Dobe.'_ I thought and stayed in the same position until I unknowingly fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING BACK AT THE SCHOOL

Kazuki's POV:

I sat down and glared on the desk still pissed about last night.

I snuck out so he wouldn't wake up and glared at his sleeping form at the table before walking out of the house and to the school.

I heard others coming into the classroom and even heard some of my cousins try to speak with me.

I ignored each and every one of them.

"What's so fascinating about that desk of yours?" I looked up and saw Satoshi standing there with his new band tied around his waist like aunt Temari's.

I glared at him then looked back to the desk as he sat down. "What's your problem? We just became genin and you're about to get a team. With all your talk about it you should be the annoying one and not Hajime." I looked over and saw Hajime standing on his desk trying to look tough with his twin trying to get him down.

I had to smirk at my cousin before sighing and looking to Toshi.

"I was happy, until dad ruined it last night."

"What happened?" I sighed and looked to Toshi.

Out of all my cousins I was closest to him. Don't get me wrong, I love all my cousins and I'm close to them all, but Toshi and his family I was a bit closer to.

I have no problem thinking Toshi knows more about me than I know about myself.

It was because of that I didn't have a problem telling him everything that happened last night.

I told him from what happened at granny's to when I slammed the door from being pissed.

Toshi sighed when I was done and looked to me.

"Kazu, uncle just wants what's best for you. He's trying to raise a teenager with what money he makes."

"He could still try and make time. He could still try to understand me. He could still try not setting impossible standards for me."

"Is it really too much for him to ask for you to behave in our village? All these pranks, painting the Hero's statue, all of it is just not something someone our age shouldn't be doing." I glared at him then.

"I'm not hurting anyone with the pranks I pull. And I pull them because I'm bored."

"Then hang out with us. You know we all always get together and go somewhere for the fun of it. Why not join us instead of pranking? Look, I'm not trying to take either side on this. I'm just saying that him asking you to act your age isn't so bad."

"Asking me to act like a clan that died out is worse."

"Kazuki!" I flinched and looked to uncle who was glaring at me. "I will not listen to you slander your own blood in this classroom!" I flinched again and nodded trying to ignore my family's glare.

Especially Satoshi's

"Sorry Sensei." I mumbled. Uncle just stared at me before turning and explaining how the teams would be set up.

I ignored most of it and thought back to what I had said and felt guilty.

' _I would've really hurt dad if he'd heard me say that. Even in anger I shouldn't have said it.'_ I thought and looked up as the teams began to form.

 **To make my life easier here's the list:**

 **Gai= Akemi and two of her friends from when she was in school**

 **Kakashi= Kazuki, Satoshi, Hajime**

 **Asuma(yes I kept him alive because I'm pissed he died at all)= Emi, Takumi, Katsu**

 **Kurenai= Kaede, and two random people in the class. (honestly he won't be that big of a deal. I just gave Choji a kid because I forgot him. but I'm really not a Choji fan)**

"Everyone know their teams?" uncle asked once all of the names were called.

Everyone was sitting with their team now and I mentally groaned at my team.

' _Are they seriously wanting this village destroyed?! Even I know putting us three together will end in disaster!'_ I thought and looked to Hajime as he nudged me.

"You've been spacing out a lot today. You okay?" he asked and I nodded before looking to uncle as he spoke.

"You get an hour lunch then be back here to meet your Sensei. Dismissed." Everyone stood then and left the classroom.

"Alright! So how about some ramen? Or maybe beef stew?" Hajime asked.

"I'm in the mood for BBQ." Satoshi said and even I smiled at that.

"BBQ!" Hajime and I yelled making Satoshi sigh.

"Alright then, let's go."

AN HOUR LATER

Satoshi's POV:

No surprise here, but we were the only team still waiting on our Sensei.

"You'd thinking having Iruka as a wife would make him be here on time. What could he possibly be doing!" Hajime yelled making Mamoru bark.

"He might be reading those books uncle Iruka hates so much." Kazu pointed out and that seemed the logical guess.

I sighed and mentally groaned. _'Why couldn't I have gotten uncle Asuma like dad did?!'_ just then the door opened revealing Kakashi.

"You're late!" Kazu and Hajime yelled together pointing at uncle.

"Sorry about that. I got lost on the path of life."

"LAIR!"

I sighed before standing and looking to uncle. "You know uncle hates that series." Uncle Kakashi blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Tell you what. I promise to try and be on time from now on and you three keep the fact that I still read that series a secret. Deal?" I sighed but shrugged.

"Fine with me, though you'll be late again anyways." The others nodded with me and uncle sighed in relief.

"Now then, let's get going shall we?"

"Where're we going?" Kazu asked.

"Well, with my last team I had I took them somewhere to get to know each other. But, since you all grew up together and are family we can skip that little step."

"Who did you train uncle?" Hajime asked.

"First, during missions you can only call me Sensei. It's more for publicity than anything, makes us look more professional if personal ties aren't shown that much to clients. So, to get used to it let's call me Sensei during training as well. Sound good." The three of us nodded.

"Second, I can't tell you." The other two groaned.

"Why not?! C'mon un-Sensei! You must've had some of the Rookie Nine! Hell uncle Asuma trained aunt Ino and uncles Shikamaru and Choji! We know the others why not who you trained?!" Kazu whined and Sensei looked to him.

It was then I clicked. "You were Sensei to the Hero weren't you? That's why you can't talk about it." Sensei looked to me shocked but sighed.

"You're way too smart. Smarter than your father I would image, and that's a scary thought." I smirked at the compliment but waited with the others for an answer.

Sensei sighed. "Look, let's just say that my old students were….powerful…."

"That's not an answer!" Kazu yelled and stepped closer. "Please un-Sensei tell us if you had the Hero as a student!" I looked at Kazu then and still wandered about his fascination with the Hero was.

Sensei looked to him and sighed. "Kazuki, I can't mention anything. If I had him as a student and told you I'd be breaking the law. Even if I didn't have him I still couldn't tell you who did."

"From the stories I've heard you have no trouble breaking a law or two when needed." Sensei looked to me.

"When it comes to things like right or wrong, you're right, I don't care for rules. But, this isn't a right or wrong situation. In a way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kazu asked and Sensei sighed.

"Can't you just accept that I can't answer?" when the three of us just looked at him he sighed. "Alright fine! Follow me." The three of us looked to each other before rushing after un-Sensei.

For a minute I didn't know where it was were going. But when I began to notice certain buildings I knew exactly where it was we were headed.

Stopping in front of the Hero only proved my thoughts right.

Sensei simply stared up at the statue for a few minutes before speaking without taking his eyes, or eye, off it.

"The Hero was, in fact, on my team." The three of us shared a smile before Sensei continued. "And like most teams I had two more with him."

"Who were they Sensei?" I asked.

Sensei finally turned to us. "One you all know as the Rouge of our village."

"You mean you had Sakura on your team?!" Hajime gasped out.

Sensei nodded and Kazu spoke up. "Who was the third?" this time a small smile landed on his lips, or it appeared to have anyways, as he looked right at Kazu. "Sasuke Uchiha. Your father." Kazu stood frozen in shock as he stared at Sensei.

"So….you're saying that dad….was with two very well-known people of our village?!"

"Like I said, powerful team….sorta." Was all he said still smiling at Kazu.

It was like a trigger was pulled because right then Kazu shot out question after question.

"Whoa!" Sensei said finally silencing Kazu. "I said way more than I should've right now. Don't ask me to tell you more." Kazu pouted and glared but nodded and looked to the ground.

"Now then," I looked back to Sensei as he spoke, "you three go home and get ready for tomorrow's training. Be at the park at five thirty tomorrow morning alright?" we all nodded.

"And one more thing…. I wouldn't eat any breakfast if I were you." The three of us shared a confused look as uncle dismissed us and disappeared.

"Why wouldn't we not eat breakfast first?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah! Doesn't he know I need all five meals a day to survive?!"

"Kazu you only need three meals a day and missing one won't kill you." _'Although it just might with you.'_ I finished with a mental groan.

Kazu glared at me. "I sneak two more meals in when no one is looking big deal! My point is that I will die if I miss even one!"

"Now you're just sounding like uncle Choji and Kaede." Hajime laughed as Mamaro barked in his arms.

Kazu growled then and tackled Hajime instantly starting a wrestle match between the two morons.

"Why did I get stuck with the two morons?! Even Katsu would be better right now! They're both just so troublesome." I groaned rubbing my head then sighed.

"Alright you two enough! Let's go on home and get ready for tomorrow. Get to bed early tonight so you're well rested for tomorrow."

"Who died and made you leader?!" Hajime yelled getting in my face.

"Yeah! My dad's the one that was in uncle's team last! That makes me leader!" Kazu growled and I sighed.

"You morons just don't get it do you?" they looked to me confused and I sighed. "Look when you get home talk to your parents about it. It's too troublesome to explain it to you now." With that I turned to leave only to stop and look at them once more. "And no one is leader on this team except for uncle." With that I turned to head home then.

Kazuki's POV:

I made it home to see that dad was nowhere to be found. Again.

I glared at the empty house. When it was only me in it the mansion seemed to grow in size. Giving it an almost eerie feel to it.

Of course, that could be because I barely even talk to dad when he's here.

I sighed and moved into the kitchen to get a bottle of water before walking up the stairs and into my room.

Once the light was on I paused and stared at my bed in confusion.

Sitting right on my pillow was I box wrapped paper decorated with the village's logo. It wasn't too big, but it was too small either and held more of a rectangle shape than square.

Slowly, I inched my way towards the bed and closer to the new and strange object.

There was a card right on top of it so I slowly reached for it and took it out of the envelope to see just a plain black card.

More confused I opened up the card and turned to sit on my bed.

 _Thought it was time to begin revealing the truth. Keep it hidden, though, wouldn't want our secret known._

 _-S_

Even more confused I turned to the box and questioned if I should open it or not.

' _It's not from dad, the handwriting on the card wasn't his, so who would've possibly left this here? And what truth needs to begin getting revealed? And why hide it? I shouldn't trust anything I don't know came directly from a family member, but if it was dangerous I'd think it'd do something by now. Plus, it might've come from uncle Sai. It is signed with an S, and if he wants it hidden then he'd want his identity hidden. Then again he would've drawn all over the card and the box which means it might not be him and still could be dangerous if I touch it. Unless I have to open it first….ugh this is getting annoying! Alright that's it I'm opening it!'_ I nodded outwardly at my decision and slowly lifted the box and sat it in my lap.

I looked out my door to make sure dad still wasn't back yet before taking in a deep breath and ripping open the paper.

Once the paper was gone I threw it into the trash can by my bed and went to work getting the box open.

Something wrapped in a lot of newspaper fell into my hand and I opened it to reveal the back of a picture frame.

 _Team 7's first picture_

The words didn't make any since until I flipped it over and felt my heart stop at what the picture was.

The picture was of a girl I'd never seen before with long pink hair, and a rather big forehead, smiling brightly at the camera.

The two boys behind her were glaring at each other instead of looking at the camera. One was blonde and wearing a bright orange jump suit and the other I knew instantly was dad and behind them was uncle Kakashi.

"This is dad's old team. The one uncle trained!" I gasped and stared back at the Hero.

It's weird to think of him as a normal boy. One who was on a team as a beginner genin. It's weird to think of dad like that. The Hero drew my attention once more when I noticed he had the same whisker like marks and same bright blue eyes that I had.

Confused, but not really caring at the moment, I smiled at the picture and rubbed my hand over it.

Finally, finally there's a small glimpse into the past that's been forbidden to talk about to those who aren't old enough to remember it.

The door opening and dad calling for me had me quickly hiding the frame under my pillow, just until I could find a better place for it, and rushed down to meet him.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you got home Kazu granny wanted to speak to me about some things that couldn't wait."

"It's okay." I said shrugging.

Dad gave me a weird look before walking into the kitchen.

"So who'd you get on your team?" he asked.

"Satoshi and Hajime." Dad groaned.

"I swear they want this village to fall with the teams they put together."

"Hey I didn't ask for my team! Though I can't say I'm angry. It beats getting with two strangers." Dad just looked to me before getting a water bottle out himself.

"Your Sensei?"

"Uncle Kakashi." Dad choked on his water as he looked to me in shock.

"Really?!"

"That a problem?" I asked getting a little angry again.

Dad was quiet for a moment before he sighed.

"I suppose not. He does have Sharingon, even if in one eye only, he'd be able to train you with it when I can't."

"Which is all the time." I mumbled and he glared making me look from him quickly.

"Well then let's make sure you have a big dinner tonight since you won't be getting breakfast tomorrow morning." I looked to dad and smirked at his back since he obviously didn't notice he revealed something even if it was small.

Deciding to keep my knowledge of how he'd know a secret I simply nodded and sat down and let him make breakfast as he talked about a mission he'd be going on by the end of the week.

Once he said he'd been gone a week I tuned him out and thought of the picture hiding in my room right now.

I couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face at a thought and dad noticed it.

"What's with the smile?" I shook my head at him.

"Oh, nothing." Was all I said.

Dad just looked to me before checking the kitchen for pranks then went back to cooking once he deemed it safe.

I smiled once more as the thought came back to me.

' _I'm the only one out of my cousins who has something from the past. This is so cool!'_

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Just so everyone knows yes these chapters will be long. BUT, since I have two jobs now, like I said above, the more reviews I get the harder I'll work to get chapters updated. Less reviews means I'll just update when I can. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Tests, Missions, and Reunions

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: SURPRISE! Thought I just vanished right? I know it's been almost a year since I updated pretty much anything but my life got pretty crazy there this past year. I don't really want to go into personal details on an online site but just know it wasn't completely intentional that I just haven't updated. Now my life is starting to get back under control and I can update more finally. I do hope I still have fans, I still see people that will favorite and follow both me and my stories to which I'm beyond grateful for, and I thank you all for your patience. I can't promise that once school starts in the fall that I'll update a lot but I'll sure as heck try my hardest during the summer. ALSO I reread my story just to get a reminder on where I was wanting to go with this and I noticed a little slip up. Temari wears her band on her arm not waist. I was thinking of a different character when I wrote where Satoshi is wearing his band. That will be fixed in this story. I also noticed I made Emi already in a team when she should be a year younger. Rather than taking her out of her team and trying to still have it make since I'll just own up to my mistake and just say she's meant to be the same age as the rest of her cousins. ALSO you'll finally learn what Kazuki's dream is in this one! YAY!:) I still also plan on making this a long series like story with either lots of chapters, make it a series with lots of sequels, or both. As my loyal and awesome fans I'll let you all decide! I'll keep the poles open until June 9** **th** **. Review or PM me which way you want me to write this story and I'll tell everyone the winner the night of June 9** **th** **. I also want to know who people think** _ **'S'**_ **is. There won't be a vote for this, since I already know who it is, but I like seeing what my readers are thinking. Let's me know they're getting into the story and that's all that matters to me:) I love writing because I love making people happy with my stories:) Sound good? Good. Please see bottom notes for more info. It's great to be back!**

 **Here's a recap on what all this kids names mean and which kid belongs to who:**

 **Kazuki= Harmonious hope, one/first (Uchiha kid)**

 **Hajime= Beginning (Inuzuka older twin)**

 **Katsu= Victory (Inuzuka kid)**

 **Emi= Beautiful blessing (Hatake kid)**

 **Akemi= Bright beauty (Hyuga kid)**

 **Satoshi= Clear-thinking, quick-witted, wise (Nara kid)**

 **Takumi= Adroit, artisan, skillful (Sai's oldest son)**

 **Hanako= Flower child (Sai's youngest daughter)**

 **Kaede= Maple (Choji's kid) (Also remember he won't be mentioned as much because I'm not a huge Choji fan)**

 **Mamoru= Protect (Hajime's dog)**

 **Yoshi= Righteous (Katsu's dog)**

 **And here's a recap on the teams:**

 **Gai= Akemi and two of her friends from when she was in school**

 **Kakashi= Kazuki, Satoshi, Hajime**

 **Asuma(Remember I kept him alive because I hated him dying at all)= Emi, Takumi, Katsu**

 **Kurnai= Kaede and two random classmates**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

Chapter Three: Tests, Missions, and Reunions

Kazuki's POV:

' _Satoshi? No he wouldn't get all fancy with the wrapping. Too troublesome for him. Maybe granny? No, wait, her name starts with a silent T. Besides, if how she acted in her office last night is anything to go by she wouldn't have left it. I already know it wasn't uncle Sai. It was too empty of drawings for it to be him. Unless he did it on purpose to emphasize how it needs to be a secret? Still, he seems to not entirely understand some basic human actions. Even less with emotions. Marrying and having kids helped, but only to an extent. Maybe it really was dad but wrote with his left hand instead to make it look different? No, that would be too 'un-Uchiha' of him. It could also be literally anyone I know but used a different letter to hide their identity in case dad found it. Ugh my head is hurting!'_ I mentally screamed as I made it to the bridge we were told to meet up at.

"Barely on time Kazu. Overslept?" Hajime asked with a toothy smirk.

I just glared tiredly at him before yawning and leaning on the railings beside 'Toshi.

Three hours later uncle still hadn't shown up.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Hajime growled as Mamoru barked.

"Did you honestly expect anything less from him?" Satoshi asked and Hajime growled at him this time.

"He's supposed to train us! How is he going to do his job if he's never even on time?!"

"I agree with Hajime I need to get stronger if I'm going become an Anbu one day!" I cried out as I began to wake up.

"Are you still on about that? Why Anbu of all things? You know they have to wear masks for the rest of their lives in public."

"Anbu members are the strongest in the village and they can go wherever they want! That kind of freedom lets anyone find answers wouldn't it?" I asked and 'Toshi gave me a strange look that had me fighting to keep eye contact with him.

"You know that's not at all true right? They have work directly under the Hokage and the counsel. They don't just get to go and do whatever they wish." He finally said and I mentally sighed and outwardly glared at him.

"What do you know huh?"

"A lot more than you apparently." I growled at his answer and was about to jump him when a pop was heard and uncle was sitting on the railings smiling at us.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Hajime and I yelled together.

Uncle simply laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. You see, a black cat crossed-."

"Lair!" we yelled before he could finish.

"Anyways," uncle continued as if he wasn't three hours late, "now that we're all here let's begin with what the test you will be doing today is." The three of us shared a look then.

"Um, uncle, we did our test already. That's how we got these." I said pointing at my head piece.

"It's Sensei during training and missions and that was a test to help eliminate the most of you. This test is to see if you truly are worthy of being Shinobi."

"You mean if we don't pass whatever test you give we won't be Shinobi anymore?" Hajime asked.

"And you'll forever be banned from the academy." Uncle said seriously making us stare at him in shock.

"Would you really fail your family uncle?" I asked in disbelief.

"I would if I thought he or she was going to be a burden on missions." He said with no hint of joking.

I just glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Well you should know that all of us in this family are strong and will pass this little test of yours." I said determined and Satoshi and Hajime nodded in agreement.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said and pulled out two boxes and two bells from his sac I just noticed he had. "Now then. You have until noon to get these bells from me. If you get these bells you pass and you will get lunch. If you don't you'll fail and be forced to watch the others eat their lunches."

It was then that all three of us realized we were very hungry.

"Um, uncle, there's only two bells and two boxes." Hajime asked hesitantly.

"It's Sensei, and that's because only two of you will pass today."

"That's so not fair!" I yelled getting uncle's attention. "We all worked hard to get here! We all passed your wife's test to become Genin and that should be proof enough that we can handle ourselves on missions!"

"Just because you have the title doesn't make you worthy of it. If you can't handle yourself you'll get yourself and others killed. That is not someone I want watching my back. And you will respect Iruka!" Uncle actually growled then and I backed down but only slightly before glaring right back at him.

Uncle sighed before jumping down. "Look, it shouldn't be too hard to get the bells from me and you do have until noon. If you really have something to prove then I suggest you make sure you're one of the ones who has a bell when time is up. Understood?" I growled and looked away from him.

"Now then, good luck!" with that uncle put the lunches down and disappeared.

"That bastard!" Hajime growled.

"How are we supposed to choose which of us loses everything they've worked for?!" I growled back.

"You guys never talked to your parents did you?" 'Toshi sighed.

"Well mine wasn't in a talking mood as usual. He was really only interested in telling me he'd be gone for a week starting today."

"And mine may have been pissed at me and my brother for breaking one of mom's favorite vases. Mom may typically be gentle, but when pregnant she does a total 180 degree turn and because extremely scary." Hajime shuddered at whatever he was thinking of.

'Toshi sighed again. "This is a teamwork test. If we work together we'll pass regardless of who gets the bells."

"What do you mean?" I asked and Satoshi looked to me.

"All our parents went through it. We just need to work together to get the bells by noon then we all pass." Hajime and I looked at each other before shrugging.

"So do we have a plan then?" 'Toshi got quiet then.

We need something that's going to throw him completely off. At least long enough so we can get the bells. He's not going to go easy on us even if we're family. If anything he'll make it harder on us so he knows we're safe on missions. The question is what will distract him?"

"Uncle Iruka."

"Those books he likes." Hajime and I said at the same time.

Satoshi sighed. "Unfortunately uncle isn't going to come to our aid. We need to listen and respect uncle Kakashi as a Sensei now. As for those books, well, I wouldn't even know where we could get those. None of us are old enough to buy them yet."

"Well then maybe we could-." Hajime started but I toned them out as I began to think of a plan myself.

What could possibly throw uncle off just long enough to get the bells? He's an extremely power shinobi and has seen a lot in his life so would be prepared for anything.

' _It'd have to be really good to distract him. C'mon Kazu think! You're an Uchiha and they can think of pretty much anything to help them out! At least that's what dad always says. Maybe his daily rants aren't so meaningless after all.'_ I mentally yelled at myself and began to pace as Hajime and Satoshi continued to think of ways themselves.

I paused in my pacing as a thought came to me.

' _Maybe that could work….but that'd be nearly impossible. The only way it could work even a little bit would be if I….that's it!'_

"Guys!" both stopped what they were saying and looked to me.

"What?" Hajime asked.

"I-I think I may have an idea." They both looked at me confused.

"You do?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know if it'll honestly work, and I'm not used to using it that much yet, but if I'm given enough time maybe-."

"Just get on with it already!" Hajime moaned and I glared at him.

"Shut it bastard! Now here's what I'm thinking, and please just be open minded about it."

Hajime and Satoshi looked to each other before sighing.

"Alright," 'Toshi said looking to me, "what do you have planned?"

Kakashi's POV:

I looked around carefully trying to see if any of them were around before jumping into the nearest tree for cover.

' _It's already been two hours now. They can't really not see how serious this is can they? No. they're all smarter than that, especially Satoshi. They have to know by now they need to take this seriously if they want to continue being shinobi. Maybe they'll be worse than my old team at this.'_ I mentally laughed before the pain hit when I thought of a certain blonde and instantly locked those thoughts up.

This isn't the time or place to let them out.

With a quiet sigh I began to jump across the trees trying to see if any of them were around.

I felt something just up ahead and I couldn't stop the smirk.

' _Nice try kid, but Genjutsu isn't going to work on me.'_ With that I lifted my band and let my Sharingon out.

I jumped onto the last tree and looked into the clearing and saw the three boys I'd been trying to find for an hour now.

"Just because you're dad was on this team first doesn't mean you get one of the bells! If anything that should mean me and 'Toshi get them! You've got Uchiha blood! They'll let you back into the academy with just one word from your dad! We don't have that kind of power or title!" Hajime yelled.

"That makes no since! You know if I fail this dad will just be disappointed and he wouldn't waste his time helping his son get back into the academy! In his eyes I'll shame the Uchiha name! I already disappoint him enough and I'll be damned before I do it over a stupid bell! Get out of my way you stupid mutt!"

"You're both troublesome." 'Toshi sighed before stepping in between them. "Look if we don't start working together-."

"And just why the hell would we?! This is about two people getting those bells! As far as I'm concerned it's every man for himself!"

"I can agree with you there mutt!" Kazu growled and I sighed in disappointment.

' _Is my old team really the only one who can see this is all about teamwork? If you can't sacrifice for each other then what's the point in being brothers in arms? Looks like my failing streak is about to start back up.'_ With one more sigh I jumped from my hiding place and succeeded in scaring Kazu and Hajime while 'Toshi just stood there.

"Shit! See what you do Kazu?! If you weren't so selfish I could've been out hiding and ready to ambush him!"

"Are you insane you stupid mutt?! Did you forget what's under his band?!"

"You mean the Sharingon he's got showing?" 'Toshi pointed out making the other two look to me again.

"Dammit! I thought I did it just like dad showed me!" I did smirk then.

"Practice Kazu, master such a technique isn't easy. Be lucky and proud you have the Sharingon now. Your dad had to unlock it the hard way. _'Stop talking Hatake or he'll start asking questions you know you can't answer!'_ I yelled at myself.

"Yeah, well, dad needs to actually be home to teach me now doesn't he?" Kazu growled and I felt sorry for the kid.

With a sigh I took a step closer to them only to pause when I sensed a very familiar chakra.

"Kids get behind me." I ordered and instantly got ready for a fight.

"Huh?" Kazu asked.

"Just do it!" I growled making them instantly listen to my orders and rushed to get behind me. "Do everything I say from this point on understand?"

"What's going on uncle?" Hajime asked and I let that slide since now wasn't the time to care what he called me.

Suddenly a figure appeared, one I didn't think I'd ever see in this village again.

"You've grown your hair back out I see."

"Like it? I thought it suited me a lot more than that ugly short cut I had for a while. Figured it'd would get the attention that's rightfully mine." I growled then.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back now."

"Whatever do you mean Sensei? Don't you miss your former student?" Sakura asked in a sickening innocent voice.

"Uncle Kakashi?" Kazu asked drawing Sakura's attention to him.

She only needed one look to know who he was and it didn't take long for her anger to grow.

"Is that who I think it is?!" I stepped more in front of Kazu then and glared at the rogue.

"You three get out of here now. Go to Iruka and stay with him until I come get you."

"But-."

"Just do it Kazuki!" I yelled before charging the angry woman.

I pushed her a few feet back and took the spare moment to see 'Toshi and Haj pulled a screaming Kazu out of the clearing and back towards the village.

Sighing in relief I turned to the fight in hand.

"I will get my hands on him Kakashi. He should be mine! Him and Sasuke both!"

"You will leave him alone! Him and Sasuke!" I growled and got a Chidori ready when a new voice spoke up.

"Need any help?" I looked over to see Sasuke staring angrily at Sakura with his Sharingon ready.

"Can you control yourself?" Sasuke just looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"I can." I nodded back and went to charge when a new form joined us.

"No!" I gasped as I watched a figure step out of the trees behind Sakura and smiled brightly.

"Don't let Teme doing anything stupid Sensei!" I faltered then and felt like my whole body was led.

"No, no that's not possible!" I turned to Sasuke to see he was staring at me weirdly. That confused me. _'Why hasn't he run to him? after ten years one would think he'd be beyond thrilled to see his wi-.'_ It suddenly dawned on me then. Looking between the three people who I helped train I noticed that Sakura and N-He looked like their fourteen year old selves and Sasuke looked to be the twenty-six year old one. That couldn't be right. None of this makes any kind of sense….unless….

' _Shit!'_ I yelled but was unable to dodge the shadow that appear seemingly out of nowhere. The area around me began to twist and fade until it cleared once more only this time there was only Kazu, 'Toshi, and Haj all smirking at me.

"Gotcha!" Kazu yelled from beside me as Hajime walked up and untied the bells then signaled for 'Toshi to release me.

As soon as I could move I instantly turned to Kazu and gripped him shoulders tightly.

"Ow! Sensei let go that hurts!" Kazu yelled but I just stared at him.

"How? How did you do that?! How'd you know about them?!" Kazu seemed stunned and a little scared but I couldn't care at the moment. I needed answers and needed them now.

"Sensei let him go! Uncle!" that brought me out of my trance and looked to 'Toshi as the shadows came back and forced me to let Kazu go. Kazuki instantly ran to Haj and the three boys looked to me uncertain.

"I'm sorry uncle, but 'Toshi told us that this was about teamwork. That we'd all pass if we worked together to get the bells in time. But we needed a way to get close to you since we knew you were a lot stronger than us. It was my idea to use my sharingon against you."

I looked to Kazu and sighed.

"You can let me go Satoshi. I'm calm now." Satoshi seemed to hesitate before slowly letting the shadows leave me.

I turned to Kazu then and knelt before him.

"I want to know how you knew about them."

"I don't know what you mean uncle. I just know dad said that the best way to trick an enemy is to make them see what they want to see or what they don't want to see. I don't honestly know what you saw but I'm sorry for whatever it was you did see. I didn't meant to hurt you." I looked to the boy, knowing he was lying to some extent, and chose to ignore it.

I sighed and gently rubbed his hair with a smile.

"That's okay Kazu, I'm amazing you can do what you did at such a young age. Your dad even struggled to control it for a few seconds and it wasn't even powerful. We'll have plenty of time to train you on how to control it. Though I think your dad will need to help you as well so you don't lose control." Kazu stared at me in shock.

"So we passed?" I did laugh then and nodded as I stood.

"Yes, you three passed. You three surprised me far more than any team I've ever trained. The teamwork and powers between the three of you will be amazing to see once matured more."

The three boys yelled happily and high-fived as I continued to stare at Kazu.

' _How in the world would he know to use them? How would he even know what they look like?'_

"Treat us to real for uncle! That box lunch just isn't enough for men like us!" Haj yelled and I sighed as Kazu agreed.

' _Then again he still is His son too.'_ With that fond thought, and after I told the boys to meet at the Hokage's office tomorrow morning at seven for our first mission, I waved bye to the kids and left them yelling in anger this time about not enough food.

Hajime's POV:

"Damn that bastard! We deserve more food than what he left!" I yelled as I stomped through the village.

"Damn right we did!" Kazu yelled while 'Toshi sighed and walked silently.

To get back at uncle we left the food he brought for us there and just hoped our families had a proper meal ready when we got home.

"You're both so troublesome." I glared at Satoshi while Mamoru growled quickly at him.

The three of us walked in silence for a moment before I looked to Kazuki.

"So how did you know what they looked like?" I asked and Kazu sighed.

"Look I can't tell you how. And honestly I really don't know what he saw or heard. I'm still learning this power. For all I know he didn't see the three people I wanted him to see." I looked to him confused then.

"Why can't you tell us?" Kazu looked to me.

"Because it's a secret."

"Kazu just tell us. If we're going to be on a team we need to not keep secrets from each other." 'Toshi said and Kazu glared at him.

"So just because we're in a team we suddenly can't have a personal life?" Kazu challenged.

"I just think a team doesn't need secrets. Secrets cause too many rifts and that's something we can't afford once we start going on dangerous missions. Better to practice now rather than later is all." Kazuki just glared at him.

"Fine don't tell us. But if it starts to become an issue for this team I'll tell uncle the truth that you did somehow know what they looked like."

"But I just said I'm not sure that's who he saw!"

"And if it was? Kazu I don't think there's a lot of people that would make him look and act the way he did. He looked like he'd seen a ghost." I pointed out.

"Look guys this isn't going to screw up our team so just drop it okay?!" Kazu growled making both me and Satoshi sigh.

"Whatever. It's too troublesome to have it matter anyways." Kazu sighed in relief then and wrapped his arms behind his head as we walked.

Satoshi's house came up first. He waved to us and walked inside while Kazu and I continued on.

"You know uncle may still make a big deal of this." I said after a minute of silence.

"And I'll tell him exactly what I told you two. Now please just drop it. I'm starting to regret suggesting it even if we did pass because of my idea." I just shook my head then and waved to him when my house came up next.

As soon as I walked in my twin was instantly in my face.

"Did you pass?" I smirked at him.

"Like I'd let you get ahead of me so easily!" I said and smirked at his glared.

Even though Katsu was still extremely shy around strangers like mom used to be, around family and friends he opened up more and had a competitive side just like dad. Though he still takes after mom more than I do. Wouldn't have my twin any other way.

"I'll get ahead of you regardless on if you passed or not! I can used the Byakugan way better than you can!" I growled then.

"That may be true but I can do Twin Fang better than you." This time Katsu growled and jumped me making us both roll around the ground.

Suddenly we were lifted up by the back of our shirts to find dad glaring at us.

"What have we told you about wrestling in the house?!" he growled and we pointed at each other.

"He started it!" we said together.

Mom came in then and we were instantly scared.

"If I find one more broken vase I will make sure you don't see the sun for a month!" we both shivered and nodded quickly at her.

She smiled and told dad to put us dad.

Dad did so and ruffled our hair then mom kissed our cheeks. "I take it you both passed?" we both nodded at her and leaned into her hug as she congratulated us. Dad laughed and said he knew all along he had powerful boys and wasn't worried we'd fail in the least.

I smiled at both my parents and followed them into the dining room for lunch.

' _They may be insane at times, but they're mine.'_ I thought and instantly joined the argument Katsu and dad were having about if they baby would be a boy or girl.

Dad said girl, Katsu said boy and I said girl. Katsu bet our portion of dessert for one month if it was a boy and we, me and dad, would split his if it was a girl.

Mom just sighed and quietly ate her dinner and occasionally saying we'd love the baby regardless of gender.

Yep, I loved my family.

Satoshi's POV:

I sighed as I shut the door behind me and knelt down to take my shoes off.

"Did you pass?" I smiled and looked up to dad and nodded.

Dad smiled back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I stood. "I didn't have a doubt." I smiled at him as I felt pride enter me at his words and followed him to the kitchen.

"Where's mom?"

"She went to meet your uncles at the gate. They should be arriving in time now and she left me to finish up lunch. Care to help? It's rather troublesome." I smiled and nodded and I washed my hands and began to cut the veggies in front of me while dad finished preparing the meat.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a short while before dad spoke.

"How'd you trick Kakashi?" I paused in cutting the carrot in my hand before continuing without looking at him.

"It's a secret." Was all I said.

Dad obviously didn't like the answer but let it slide as the door opened.

"Ah you're back finally. It's been troublesome making this meat but it's about to be put in the oven. Should be done in no time." Mom nodded and kissed dad before walking over to me smiling.

"So?" I smiled at her.

"I passed." Her smile grew as she pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head.

"I had no doubt. That brain inside your beautiful head is a great gift. I knew you'd use it to pass. I'm so proud of you." I smiled at her and leaned more into the hug before she pulled from me to let uncle Kankaro pull into a tight hug.

"Always knew my nephew was a genius!" he laughed and I sighed at his behavior before forcefully pulling from him and stood before uncle Gaara.

Uncle simply grunted but I could see the pride in his eyes as he set a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and bowed to him before taking their things the guest rooms.

"Does anyone else know we'd be coming today?" uncle Kankaro asked as I entered the room.

"As far as I know no one does. Of course that'll change after lunch." Mom said and uncle Gaara simply grunted again.

I sighed as I listen to my family get caught up with each other then helped dad bring the food in once the meat was done.

We ate, talked, and laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

It might be troublesome having them, but I couldn't live without them either.

Kazuki's POV:

I walked slowly back to my house knowing that no one would be home to celebrate me passing the test with me.

I sighed and looked up at the sky wondering what it'd be like if my mom was still around.

' _I bet he'd smother me until I snapped only causing him to laugh and make all my favorites just to celebrate me becoming a shinobi.'_ The mental image brought warmth that I'd never felt before. But it also brought pain with it.

I'd never know what it feels like to have a family be whole. Mines been broken for as long as I can remember.

Blinking back the tears I picked up my pace to try and get home and away from the images that just wouldn't leave my head once they started.

I wasn't expecting to find what I did once I opened the door.

Dad was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room apparently lost in thought until I opened the door causing him to look to me and stand.

"I thought you said you were leaving this morning for your mission? You weren't even here when I left this morning." I said trying to mask the hurt I felt from not seeing him.

"I was only a mile out of the village when I realized I couldn't leave without knowing if my son was a shinobi or not. This is something you've worked hard for and I want to be here for it all. I may have to leave here shortly, but I wanted to welcome you home." I couldn't stop the tears then once I heard dad speak.

Never in my memory had dad stayed around for anything I thought to be important. Most times he'd just say he was too busy or that the mission couldn't wait just a few hours.

So for him to have left only to turn around and come back for me, well, I couldn't control my emotions then.

I took two big steps and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

I could tell he was stunned for a moment before he moved and wrapped his arms around me.

"So?" I smiled and pulled back enough to look at him.

"I passed." He gave a small smile before ruffling my hair in a very un-Uchiha way.

"I told you you could do it." I smiled brighter then and just nodded as I let my tears run free and accepted his comfort.

"Thank you." I whispered and held him tighter.

"I know I don't say or show it much, but I do love you Kazu. Everything I do is for you. You may not understand it now, but I hope in the future you will." I held him even tighter when I heard him say what I crave hearing from him and sighed.

"You drive me absolutely insane with the whole 'Uchiha way' crap but I love you too." He offered a small huff for a laugh making me smile even more before dad pulled me off him and nodded towards the kitchen.

"I made lunch for us. I wish I could stay longer but I really do need to head out once we've eaten. As soon as I'm back in a week we'll celebrate properly. Sound good?" I just nodded and let my smile remain on my face the whole way to the table.

"You came back for me. You came back to hear if I passed or not. I couldn't be happier than I am right now." I admitted and dad seemed happy and a little sad, or maybe guilty, at the same time.

The smell of miso hit my senses making me drool at the thought of my favorite dish.

"I also picked up a chocolate cake for you. Figured it was a big day and it needs to be celebrated properly." I groaned happily at the thought of cake and continued to smile at dad.

"This is not what I expected when I came home but I'm glad I was wrong for once." Dad offered another small smile as he sat a bowl down in front of me then sat down himself.

"So how'd you pass?" dad asked and I thought quickly on how to answer without giving myself away.

"I used Genjutsu on him. Though I think I still need help getting control over it because I think uncle saw something entirely different than what I wanted him to see and he freaked out really bad about it."

"Really?" dad asked shocked.

I nodded and he was quiet for a moment.

"Did he say what he saw?" I shook my head and he sighed before looking back at me.

"Well then that will also be something we do when I get back. Sharingon is hard to master and I remember struggling at your age. When I get back we'll start your training. After Kakashi's training of course." Now it was my turn to stare in shock before slowly nodding.

"You must be a clone but I don't care. This dad is a lot better than strict dad." Dad smirked softly at that.

"I still expect you to act your age, but I don't mind backing off some about the 'Uchiha way' as you gracefully put it. After all you're not completely Uchiha." I just stared at him then in shock once more.

I opened my mouth to ask a question but then realized it might kill this awesome mood so decided it wasn't worth it and looked back to my bowl.

Had I been looking at dad I would've seen the sad expression he gave me and a thoughtful look taking over his eyes.

We ate in a comfortale silence until we both finished eating and dad sat the small chocolate cake in front of me before pulling me into another hug.

"I am proud of you Kazu, never forget that." I nodded into his chest and held him tighter before letting him go so he could get his bag and walk to the door.

"See you in a week." I said as he waved and shut the door.

I smiled at the closed door before sitting down to enjoy the cake in front of me.

It was the best cake I'd ever eaten.

THE NEXT MORNING IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE

Kazuki's POV:

"Our first mission is to catch a cat?" I asked in total disbelief.

"Is there a problem?" granny asked with a glare.

"Yeah there's a problem! That's way too easy of a mission! Send us out to kick some ass!" I yelled making her sigh.

"All Genin get D-ranked missions. Sometimes C-rank depending on the mission. Just suck it up and work your way up like everyone else did before you.

"My skills will go to waste!" I screamed then yelped when uncle hit the back of my head.

"Look just do your mission and get over it." Granny sighed.

I went to respond when 'Toshi placed a hand over my mouth. "You're so troublesome." He sighed.

"Hey I happen to agree with Kazu here. Our skills will be wasted on catching a damn cat. I hate cats! I'm more of a dog person." Haj said and Mamoru barked.

"Look just do the mission and bring the cat back already!" granny yelled in obvious annoyance.

I huffed before glaring at her then followed the others outside to look for this damn cat.

A FEW SHORT HOURS LATER

"How can one cat be this damn hard to catch?!" I yelled as I chased the cat with a ribben around its neck into an alley.

"Just stay on him!" 'Toshi said over the ear piece we were using to communicate with each other.

I growled and ran even faster only to bump into someone.

"Dammit!" I yelled when I couldn't see the cat anymore once I sat up.

I looked to see who I hit only to brighten at who it was.

"Konohamaru!"

Said young man looked down and smiled brightly at me. He was about a foot taller than me with a thin but fit build and short light brown hair and matching eyes. His skin held a light tan that I'd imagine was from his long hours spent outside from his last mission.

"Hey long time no see! How are you kid?" he asked as he helped me stand.

"Awesome! I'm a Genin now!" I said proudly pointing at the band.

"Congrats kid! They have you chasing that damn cat yet?"

"You mean this thing gets out all the time?!" Kono laughed loudly then.

I missed the Jounin in front of me. He's known to take on missions that make him stay away for long periods of time. Whenever he is home he always treats us all to whatever we wanna do. Whether is going to the bath house or just buying us a crap ton of candy. He's like everyone's cool older brother.

"Yes and with good reason. You'll see what I mean once you catch him." I gave him a weird look before shaking my head and smiling.

"When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually. I was heading to see granny to report in then I was going to take a rather long nap. This mission wore me out!" Kono groaned stretching his tired muscles.

I smiled at him. "How long will you be home this time?"

"I'm hoping for at least a month or two. I need a break from all these missions. I was going to talk to granny about it once I got to her office." I nodded then and got excited at the thought of Kono staying for a while.

"Kazu you still on the cat?" I blinked then suddenly remembered I was on a mission and quickly answered.

"Sorry I lost him when I ran into Kono."

"He's home?!" Haj yelled into the piece nearly making us go deaf.

"Not so loud you bastard!" I yelled and smiled when I heard Kono laugh.

"Hear let me see it for a minute." I took the piece and gave it to Kono who then began to speak into it.

"Hey whoever is on the other line. I can't wait to get caught up with everyone. You all finish this mission with some pride and tonight after I rest I'll take all you brats out for dinner. Sound good?" I smiled brightly and nodded while Kono pulled the piece far from him.

"I see you're on Haj's team." He said rubbing his ear.

"Damn mutt never shuts up." I growled and Kono smiled.

"Alright I've got a mission to turn in and you need to finish yours. Spread the word and I'll see everyone tonight." He said ruffling my hair as he walked off.

I smiled at his back before putting the ear piece in and asked if either of them could see the cat.

"I can see it. It just jumped into my alley. I'll see if I can't trap and catch." 'Toshi said and I headed for where he was.

"Can you guys believe Kono is actually back?! It's been, like, six months now!" Haj said and I smiled at that.

"I know it's been a long time but you three need to focus. Konohamaru isn't going anywhere tonight and he promised dinner. Get this mission done and you can get to dinner faster." Uncle said and that motivated me to run even faster to 'Toshi.

As soon as I turned the corner leading to the alley Satoshi was in the cat jumped into my face and scratched the crap out of it.

"Get this thing off me!" I yelled and sighed in relief once someone picked the cat up and held it tightly.

Looking up I saw Hajime holding the cat with Mamoru on the ground looking up in jealousy.

"Good work you three." Sensei said as he jumped down in front of us.

"Can we go turn him in now?" Haj asked desperately.

"Not yet. Konohamaru is still with Lady Hokage so we will give him a few minutes."

"All he's doing is reporting in though." I pointed out.

"Yes which means he may something Genins like yourselves can't hear until you're his level." Haj and I groaned then before accepted that we had to wait until Kono had left the building to go inside.

Kono's POV:

I hissed as my leg was fighting to give in when I walked into the Hokage's office.

Granny looked up and was instantly on her feet and at my side helping me into a chair.

"How the hell did this happen?!" she demanded as she pushed my pant leg up and saw the rather large gash coming from it.

Honestly I'm just lucky the bandages lasted while in town. Especially around Kazu. I didn't want to have to explain all the blood.

"I did get it to stop bleeding long enough to get here. The steps probably reopened it." I said and hissed when she began to heal it then sighed as the pain slowly left.

It remained quiet the whole time she healed my leg until she sighed and sat back on her ankles.

"It'll be tender and you'll have a scar but it's healed and didn't cause any major damage. You got lucky though, any deeper and you'd be in deep shit." I just smirked at her.

"C'mon granny that's why you hire me for these types of missions! I just love being deep in shit." Instead of a smirk or huff like I wanted I just got a glare. I sighed knowing what she wanted.

"Look I thought I could handle Hidan and he managed to get my leg in his weird circle thing."

"What?!" I flinched.

"It was just my leg though! I somehow managed to get the rest of me out. Don't ask me how and chances of it happening again aren't very high."

"You know what that man is capable of Kono! Look what happened to Asuma! It took three surgeries and therapy just to keep him alive!" I sighed and looked away.

"Look I'm fine and I'm home safe."

"This time." I looked to her then and sighed. "How long are you going to keep going on the suicide missions?"

"Until I find out just what those bastards are really after." I growled.

Granny just blinked at me. "You know what they want." She said softly.

I sighed. "It's not them killing the people the villages. I don't know who it is but it's not them."

"Your'e certain." I nodded.

"Hidan himself told me. I know you can't always take the word of the enemy but the bastard was completely confused when I brought of the villages." Granny sighed.

"Well we're back to square one I guess. I'll have to get Gaara to come back tonight to discuss this."

"That would explain all the eyes following the kids around. He's like a silent mother hen." she smiled.

"He just doesn't want to lose anyone else. None of us do. He got in yesterday afternoon by the way. We had a meeting about the villages and what we were going to do about it. It appears we need a new plan." She looked to me then. "Do they know?" I sighed knowing what she meant.

"I think so. I think they've known since that day but I think they want or need proof before they make a move."

"Did Hidan tell you?"

"Itachi did." I growled and she seemed to tense at the name.

The air was tense for a moment before she sighed once more.

"I don't want you to go on any more of these missions. This village can't lose you too." I smirked then.

"I was going to ask for a month or two break actually."

"Try a year vacation. Paid." I groaned then.

"Granny-."

"It's bad enough Sasuke goes on suicide missions I don't need two men to worry over."

"He's still not staying around for Kazu?"

"I know what you're thinking and it's not like that. That man loves his son and would die for him without hesitating. His heart is just taking longer to heal. Like yours." I 'tsk' her and looked to the ground.

"I'll heal once those bastards die." I growled and she sighed.

"Nevertheless you're getting a year paid vacation." I looked to her.

"Six months."

"Nine."

"Eight." She sighed then and nodded.

"Alright, fine, an eight month paid vacation but if you try to leave even a day early-."

"Don't worry granny! I'll have the brats following me everywhere to distract me anyways." I laughed and she smiled.

"They love you a lot you know; especially Kazu." I smiled thinking of them and nodded.

"I love them all too. I'd do anything to keep them all safe." I said and she nodded.

"That I don't doubt. And that's why I'm making sure you stay safe for a little white. They all rely on your presence and even though you spend a lot of time away they never get sad because they all believe you'll come back. Maybe bruised and tired, but you still come back. I'd hate to think what would happen if you never did." I sighed then smiled.

"Alright enough sappy sad talk! Help me up so I can sleep and take these brats to dinner as promised."

"Good luck with that." She laughed as she helped me to the door then shut it as I made my way down the hall towards the stairs.

Once I walked outside I saw Kazu, 'Toshi, and Haj all standing in front of Kakashi smiling.

I smiled and slowly moved towards them.

"I never noticed the limp before. You okay?" Kazu asked worried and I smirked.

"This is nothing you should see the other guy." They smiled then and Haj pounced on me making Mamoru jump down from off his head.

"How long are you back for this time?" 'Toshi asked.

"You guys get me for eight months." That seemed to cheer them all up and I smiled at them.

Ruffling their hair I waved bye and reminded them to let the others know about dinner then headed home to take a very long nap.

AT DINNER

Satoshi's POV:

"Get that mutt off the table!"

"Yoshi isn't a mutt you baka! And he's allowed at dinner too!" Katsu yelled at Takumi as the dog ran back to him.

"Please do not fight my youthful cousins!" Akemi cried out causing most to just roll their eyes.

"Brother don't be mean to the dog!" Hanako cried out.

"I'm not being me I'm speaking the truth!" Takumi yelled back.

"Seems you all haven't changed since I last saw you!" Kono laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

The man really was like a big brother to us all. It was nice to have him back home and know he's safe. And we get him for eight months. Even I couldn't hold in the excitement of that thought.

"Next time Kono let's get stew! BBQ is good and all but beef stew is the best!" Kaede cried out.

"Anything you can get in your mouth is the best to you." Haj said making everyone laugh.

I sighed yet still looked around at everyone fondly.

"Kono train with me! I bet I can beat your ass now!" Kazu challenged.

"Don't bet on that kid! I'll take down in three minutes tops!"

"I bet I can take you down in two!"

"You're so on!"

"I'm glad you're back Kono." Emi said and Kono smiled at her.

"I'm glad to be back. It was way too quiet without you brats around."

"I bet that was peaceful and not so troublesome."

"Come now 'Toshi! You know you secretly love the craziness!"

"Whatever." I mumbled trying to hide the light blush.

Kono laughed and took a bite of his food before talking to Hajime about how he and Mamoru learned Twin Fang while he was away.

I just stared at him. I knew the others couldn't see it because he was so good at hiding it, but I can tell he's hiding something. How big that something is I still don't know, but either way he's hiding something and it's always on his mind.

I sighed at how troublesome he was and continued to eat and smacked Kaede's hand as he tried to still my food.

AFTER DINNER

Satoshi's POV:

Once everyone was finished we all left the building and said good night then parted ways.

"Wanna stay at my place tonight Kazu?" I offered.

"Sure. The mansion gets a little creepy when you're all only."

"Yes because living in a mansion is so creepy." Kono teased then dodged a punch Kazu threw while laughing. "I'm gonna head home and get more sleep. See you guys later." We both waved at Kono and turned to head to my place.

"It's great having Kono back home!" Kazu said and looked to him.

"It is. It'll be nice to know he's not into anything troublesome for a while." I said and Kazu nodded.

"Is uncle Gaara and uncle Kankaro still here?" I nodded.

"I think they're leaving for the Sand at the end of the week. They'll be happy to see you. They plan on seeing everyone before they head out."

Kazu nodded but looked hesitant. "As long as I don't have to be attached to his hip this trip." I smirked then.

"I have to be too you know? The only reason we got off the hook today was because of our first mission."

"Well our second one is Wednesday morning so maybe we'll be okay then too." We both smirked then and walked into my home once we arrived.

"Welcome Kazu!" mom said happily and Kazu smiled at her.

"Hi aunt Temari. 'Toshi invited me over tonight."

"You know you're always welcome here." dad as he came around the corner with uncle Gaara.

I smiled and bowed slightly to him.

"Hi uncle. It's good seeing you again." Kazu said truthfully.

We all loved uncle Gaara, but he took 'mother hen' to a whole new meaning.

Uncle simply grunted before patting Kazu's shoulder gently.

"It's good seeing you Kazuki." He said and Kazu smiled.

"Hey Kazu!" we looked over uncle Gaara's shoulder to see uncle Kankaro walking over smiling.

Kazu smiled back and accepted his hug. "Good seeing you both. It's been a long time."

"That it has!" Uncle Kankaro laughed.

I smiled then yawned before telling them all goodnight and lead Kazu to the upstairs guest room.

"Well today's been an exciting one hasn't it?" Kazu asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing but Kono coming home was overly special."

"You're hopeless." Kazu sighed before saying goodnight and shut the guest door.

I looked at it for a second before turning and heading to my room for the night.

 **PLEASE READ: What did you guys think? Not a lot happened in this I know but it's also just the beginning of the adventure for these kids. Hopefully everyone liked it either way:) I know I have other stories I need to work on and I will get to them. I just need to get over my writers block. This story has been bouncing around my head for a while now and I finally gave in and continued. Plus I missed updating and I missed writing. ALSO be on the lookout because one of my older stories is getting a revised version! That's the only hint you'll get until it get posted just know to be looking for a revised version of one of my older ones:) that story has also been bouncing around my head for a while so I'm working on it now:) hope you guys enjoyed this one! If I get four reviews I'll post chapter four by Thursday morning. See you guys later!**


End file.
